Be Myself in A Week
by Eyyandest
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE PARAH, don't like don't read its mean no flame, kasih masukkan boleh
1. Chapter 1

Yeeeeeee…….. akhirnya setelah berabad abad mencoba bikin fic akhirnya jadi juga *readers : pantesan ficnya gaje yang bikin aja bangkotan _ author : woooo belum dibaca udah bilang gaje _ readers : osh *

Yaudah deh daripada ngebacotnya kelamaan mending langsung ajeee…

_I hope u enjoy it_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer** : naruto punya om kishi sasukenya punya author (?)*A : kok om kishi ga gaplok saya sih? MK : "..."* om kishi marah yaudah deh sasukenya juga buat om kishi saya ngalah (?)

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Summary :** sasuke bosen sama hidupna yang itu ituuuuuu aja.. diwaktu yang sama naruto juga bosen ama idupnya.. jadi gimana dong?

* * *

**Be myself in A Week**

**Naruto POV**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah buat mengawali hari. Sekarang pukul 5.30 seperti biasa Naruto masih kelonan guling di kasurnya.

"Narutooooooo….. ayo bangun cepet mau sekolah ga sih?" teriak kushina, mamanya naruto

"iya ma sabar 5 menit lagi, tanggung ma."kata naruto *sebenernya sih author juga ga tau itu ngigo apa emang ngomong beneran"

"Bangun! Kamu mau diguyur sama mama pake air dingin, huh?"

"Iya deh bangun bangun tuh."

Setelah bangun naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum mandi pake ritual dulu diatas closet *maaf* setelah 15 menit…

"Naru ampun deh kamu lagi ngapain diisitu? Cepetan aku juga mau sekolah" teriak arashi, kakaknya naruto

"Iya iya nih udah" setelah mandi naruto langsung ganti baju dikamar *yaiyalah masa di tengah jalan* , nyusun jadwal , nyamber makanan, nyamber uang ongkos + langsung ngacir ke sekolah

"aku berangkat"

Di angkot naruto mikir 'aduh ga enak banget deh jadi diri sendiri.. dimarahin mama terus, punya kakak nyebelin banget, terus juga dari dulu pengen puya laptop tapi ga dibeliin.. huh pengen tukeran hidup aja deh jadinya…. Tapi sama siapa ya?'

Pukul setengah 7 teng Naruto udah nyampe di gerbang masuk smpn 1 konoha. Seperti biasa Naruto ngeliat SI TEME DIKERUBUNGIN FANGIRLSnya. 'ugh, kalo diliat liat tuh sasuke jadi kaya bangke terus fangirlsnya itu laler.. eh tapi iri juga sih. Oiya jadi sasuke aja! Aduh aku ini ngelindur apaan sih udah ah lanjut'

**Sasuke POV**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah buat mengawali hari. Sekarang pukul 5.30 ga kaya naruto yang masih kelonan guling, sasuke skarang udah bangun. Biasalah anak rajin. Dia dibangunin sama alarm hape yang ditaro sama sasuke di bawah bantal. Huh.. setelah selesai mandi sasuke langsung ngacir ke dapur buat *biasalah* ngambil tomat. Tapi sialnya TOMAT DI KULKAS ABIS SEMUA.

"yah tomatnya habis"kata sasuke,

Pelayannya yang ngedenger sasuke bilang kalo tomatnya habis pelayan yang namanya tenten bilang "tuan sasuke maaf tomatnya habis saya akan suruh kankurou buat beli tomat lagi di tukang sayur belakang"

"yaudah cepet"jawab sasuke dingin

Setelah makan tomat sasuke langsung mau pergi ke sekolah secara diem diem . dia mau ke sekolah naik angkot aja. *readers : kok author bisa tau? _ author : kan sasuke bilang ke saya _ readers : oh dikira punya kemampuan telepati _ author : LANJUT * tapi usahanya sia sia. Supirnya, shikamaru, ngeliat dia udah mau keluar pager. Supirnya bilang :

"Tuan sasuke mau kemana? Tomatnya udah dibeli sama kankuro kan?"

"iya. Yaudah cepet kita berangkat ga usah nanya nanya" kata sasuke dingin

Di dalem mobil crown royal saloon-nya yang nyaman banget *yaiyalah harganya 1.3 m gimana ga nyaman? Kalo punya lagi author mau dong * sasuke mikir ' ga enak banget yah jadi diri sendiri, di rumah tuh aku dianggep masih anak kecil yang ga tau apa apa. Huh overprotect banget dah terus disekolah banyak banget fangirls . Kan malu kalo diliatin kak itachi. Huh pengen tukeran hidup aja deh jadinya.. tapi sama siapa ya?' shikamaru menyadarkan sasuke dari lamunan gajenya "tuan sasuke udah nyampe nih di sekolah."

Akhirnya tanpa bilang apa apa sasuke langsung pergi ke sekolahnya smpn 1 konoha. Baru aja satu langkah sasuke langsung dikerubungi fangirlsnya. Saat ngeliat naruto lagi jalan santai disampingnya, sasuke berkata dalem hati *emang bisa?* 'naruto enak banget sih. Jalan tanpa beban. Ngiri deh. Oiya jadi naruto aja! Aduh aku ngelamunin apa sih? ga tau ah.. LANJUT' "minggir" kata sasuke ke fangirlsnya. Ngdenger kata itu fangirlsnya malah makin ngefans sama sasuke.

*oiya readers perlu diketahui kalo sasuke POV sama Naruto POV itu diwaktu yang sama. Pokonya bayangin aja deh*

Normal POV

Krriinnnggg… krrriinnngg…. Krrrriiinnngg… bel bunyi 3 kali berarti udah masuk kelas. Lagian skarang udah jam 7 teng . naruto masuk ke kelasnya, kelas vii b. begitu juga sasuke yang masuk ke kelas dengan arak arakan dari fangirlsnya *perlu diketahui kalo ini sudah biasa*. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.15 tapi guru , kakashi masih belum datang juga. Kelas vii b masih melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing. Ada yang maen karet, maen congklak (?) , bahkan ada juga yang ngelamun. udah tau kan pasti yang ngelamun naruto sama sasuke. Mereka liat liatan dari tadi. Mata biru ketemu mata hitam. Mereka liat liatan kurang lebih 15 menit *author sampe jamuran nungguin mereka selesai liat liatan*. Setelah 15 menit liat liatan, naruto akhirnya ngehampirin sasuke,

"Teme, umm, ehh, ngg…"

"hn?"

"Aku pengen ngg ehh"

"Apa?"

"pengen ngerasain jadi kamu selama semingguu aja"

"Ih jujur deh aku juga pengen jadi kamu semingguu aja."

"serius?"

"hn. tapi yang begituan mana bisa."

"iya kita terlalu lebay ampe mikirin yang ga mungkin"

"hn"

Setelah kata hn itu naruto langsung ke tempat duduknya. Ga lama palingan baru duduk 10 detik..

"wah pak guru jelek dateng" kata gaara

"siapa?" kata chouji

"gai" jawab gaara "dia udah di ujung tangga" *menurut author sih gaara itu agak terlalu lebay*

"KAMU TUH YANG JELEK PAK GAI ITU KEREN TAU" kata lee

"pagi anak anak" kata guru yang emang menurut author sih ga jelek tapi JELEK BANGET *digeplak gai* "nah anak anak, skarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Ngg… belajar apa ya?"

"Bukannya skarang guru guru pada rapat terus murid murid disuruh pulang pak?"kata gaara

"Oh gitu ya? Yaudah deh kalian pulang aja" jawab gai dengan tampang begonya *nah ini dia kekurangan dari gai yang kedua, BODOH BANGET *digeplak lee sama gai* sori

Nah setelah anak kelas vii b keluar gerbang smpn 1 konoha, sasuke ga liat supirnya atau pelayan – pelayannya yang lain.

"Kamu kenapa, teme? celingukan gaje begitu?" sapa naru

"hn" jawab sasu

"hn-mu itu artinya apa?"

"supirku belum dateng,dobe"

"yaudah pulang bareng aku aja"

"naik angkot?"

"yoyoy"

"hn"

"mau ga?"

"hn"

"yaudah ayo"

Ditengah jalan waktu mereka ngelewatin taman, sasuke ngerasa haus. Akhirnya, naruto sama sasuke mampir dulu di taman itu buat jajan.

"aku haus" kata sasu

"yaudah jajan yo"

"hn"

Mereka jajan di taman itu dalam diam. Mereka diam semilyar bahasa. Akhirnya, naruto ngerasa ga nyaman sama kegaringan itu. Naruto mulai pembicaraan

"teme, kalo kita bisa tukeran hidup pasti enak ya." *mengingat sasuke beli conello sedangkan naruto beli teh sisri*

"hn."

"es krim kamu udah abis tuh"

"hn"

"hn apa? Pulang yo. Kamu rumahnya dimana?"

"aku main ke rumah kamu dulu aja"

"kenapa?"

"di rumah aku males banget."

"yaudah"

Saat udah mau pulang naru ngerasa ada yang manggil mereka. Naru kira dia cuman ngigo doang soalnya naruto kemaren begadang bikin fiction (?) . Tapi suaranya manggil lagi. Kali ini sasuke denger juga.

Naruto bilang "teme, kayanya ada yang manggil tuh"

"hn"

"nalu atut"

"kamu berisih deh, dobe."

Sementara itu sumber suara makin mendekat ke arah sasu naru. Dekat. Dekat. Dekat. *apaan sih?* akhirnya sasu naru bisa ngeliat sumber suara itu. Ternyata itu nenek bawa tongkat yang ujungnya ngelengkung. *kaya nenek lampir dong*

"aku sudah mengamati gerak – gerik kalian. Aku tau permasalahan kalian." Kata nenek itu tiba tiba

"oh sudah tau"kata naruto. Sasuke diem aja

"maka itu aku akan mewujudkan itu. Hiaaattt" muncullah seberkas cahaya putih gaje diantara sasuke sama naruto.

"nyehehe. Kalian akan kembali ke semula jika kalian sudah merasa bersyukur atas hidup kalian" hyuuuhh.. nenek itu pergi dengan adanya angin angin gaje.

Sementara itu naruto sama sasuke bergumam dalam hati 'kok aku jadi begini? Gimana kalo ga bisa balik?'

Setelah bermenit menit yang rasanya seperti bertahun tahun (?),dari kejauhan terdengar suara 2 orang sedang bercakap

"eh kamu udah nonton upin ipin yang geng belum?" tanya orang satunya

"err.. belum kamu udah? Seru ga?" balas orang kedua

"banget"

sasuke dan naruto sweatdropped tapi sweatdroppednya tiba tiba nguap pas mereka denger percakapan 2 orang tadi yang kedua kalinya

"eh kamu tau ga? Kan ada nenek nenek yang bisa mengubah orang dengan singkat cepat dan akurat"

"ah masa? Wah aku jadi takut, gimana kalo ntar kita yang disihir? Hii"

"wooo kamu lebay, katanya kalo mau kembali seperti semula ada obatnya."

"OBAT? DEMI APA? Sihirnya pasaran dong"

"obatnya itu katanya buah mangga muda yang bekas dimakanin ibu hamil"

"eum? Masa? Boong dosa eh"

"beneran, ga boong, gua udah pernah ngerasain"

--back to sasu-naru—

"nar, kita harus nyari mangga muda bekas ibu ibu hamil" kata sasuke

"wajib itu, nyari dimana? Nyokap gua ga hamil"balas naruto

"nyokap gua ge"respon sasuke

"cari di… di mana ya? Errr.."

TBC

Apakah yang terjadi dengan sasunaru? Apakah mereka akan kembali seperti semula? Kita tunggu kelanjutannya. *dengan gaya sama intonasi yang mirip banget sama presenter acara gossip*

Nah akhirnya jadi juga fic perdana saya… huahahaha *langsung berdiri di atas meja sambil tangannya diangkat kaya bijuu terus ketawa setan*

Nyehehe sori ya kalo bahasa atau yang lainnya kurang enak -,- terus juga maaf kalo ceritanya gaje *jangan timpuk saya* nyehehe… #pickonereaders RnR or die?

^_^d


	2. Chapter 2

Dedikasi buat zu, sebagai review pertama di fic pertama di chap pertama. Yaudah deh langsung aja, author lagi males ngebacot

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya om Kishi, Sasukenya juga punya om Kishi, tapi Kakashinya punya Author, *A : kakashi buat saya, yah? _ MK : tentu saja – _ A : sikasik yey om Kishi bae _ MK : tidak _ A : huwaa jahat*

**Pairing **: still SasuNaru

_I hope u enjoy it_

**Chapter 2**

**PERUM. KYUUBI ASRI BLOK C3 NO.9**

"Berita selanjutnya, rapat sidang NKK(1), yang bertopik "Meminimalkan Jumlah Penduduk Negara", berakhir dengan keputusan akhir, MEMAKSA SEMUA IBU HAMIL UNTUK MENGUGURKAN KANDUNGANNYA. Berikut liputannya—"

"WTF! Negara apa ini? Masa semua ibu hamil disuruh aborsi? Damn!"

Sasuke (yang sekarang berada di tubuh naruto) merasa takjub (baca : kaget) karena berita yang baru ditontonnya di rumah Naruto mengatakan bahwa SEMUA IBU HAMIL DIPAKSA ABORSI! Dan itu berarti SASUKE DAN NARUTO TIDAK BISA KEMBALI KE WUJUD SEMULA!

"Geez!" Sasuke mendesis, hampir tidak terdengar, Tapi cukup terdengar oleh kakaknya Naruto –Arashi—yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di sofa.

"Eh, Nar, ngomongnya jangan kasar! Bilangin mama baru tau!" kakak Arashi tidak tau kalo sebenernya yang sekarang di tubuh Naruto itu Sasuke, jadi, kakak Arashinya marah ke Sasuke tapi nyebutnya Naruto

"Terserah," Sasuke menanggapi dengan sikap dingin

Setelah kata "terserah" itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Arashi yang masih duduk anteng di sofa sambil nonton TV

Di kamar, Sasuke menyibukkan diri dengan bernyanyi untuk membuat hatinya cerah –secerah cuaca di luar yang seakan tersenyum—namun gagal. Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian, dia meraba-raba sarung bantal orange milik Naruto. Dan, Yay! Sasuke berhasil menemukan suatu penemuan baru. Ponsel BlackBerry onyx (2) yang kini sudah berada di tangannya! Oh yeah!  
*readers : penemuan?_ Author : Penemuan_readers : ponsel itu udah lama ditemukan oleh para penemu, cacat! Autis!_Author : penemu udah pernah nemuin BB onyx yang ditempel selotip, dan keypadnya ada stiker berbentuk logo band MCR?_readers : penemu tidak menumakan barang langka—dan hampir punah—itu, tapi— _ Author : kalau penemu ga pernah nemuin gituan, beararti penemu BB itu yang pertama kali itu Sasuke, berarti Sasuke adalah penemu, WAHAHAHA _ readers : whatever*

Sasuke sempat menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memencet beberapa kombinasi nomer, kemudian dia menempelkan Onyx (2) itu di kupingnya

Tuut.. tuutt..

**PERUM. CHIDORI INDAH BLOK B9 NO.37**

Naruto (yang sekarang ada di tubuh Sasuke) sedang sibuk bermain main dengan barang barang –yang menurutnya—canggih. Tapi aktivitas bernorak-norak ria itu dihentikannya saat dia mendengar dering ponselnya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

"Halo?" Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang yang menelponnya

"Halo, Doba, gua ada berita nih," suara itu terdengar cemas

"Hem? Siapa nih? Teme? Eh seenaknya ya manggil gua Dobe, lu sendiri Teme!"

"Eh, gua serius," suara itu –yang ternyata suara Sasuke— terdengar cemas kembali

"Apaan sih? Lebe amat," Naruto juga merasa cemas, namun, ditutupinya, "Kenapa?" tanya cowok pirang itu sekali lagi

"SEMUA IBU HAMIL DIPAKSA ABORSI," Sasuke berteriak di ponselnya

"What? Nani? Appuuaa? Demi apa? SHIT! Berarti gua ga bisa punya ade lagi dong? Huwee padahal kan gua pengin banget punya ade, huwehuwe," Naruto lebay –setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Author—

"Huwaduh bukan itu, dobe! Lu ga ngerti ngerti, ya!" Sasuke berteriak sekali lagi di depan ponselnya, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget

"Apa dong?" Suara Naruto terdengar biasa saja, padahal kan barusan nangis,

"KITA GA BISA KEMBALI LAGI KE WUJUD SEMULA!" Sasuke kembali berteriak

"Kenapa ga bisa?" Naruto memasang tampang begonya yang selalu dipakai saat pelajaran Matematika

"Dobeee, kita kan harus makan mangga muda bekas ibu hamil kalo mau kembali ke wujud semula! Kalo ga ada ibu hamil, berarti ga ada mangga muda bekas ibu hamil, dong!" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan gemas, gemaaas

"OIYA! Terus gimana dong, tem?" Naruto kembali memasang tampang begonya

"Ya hijrah dari sini ke Negara lain dong, Dob! Gimana sih?" Sasuke mulai geram dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti itu

"Hijrah? Ke?" Tampang bego mode : STILL ON

"Eum, itu.. ke.." Sasuke terdengar sama bingungnya dengan Naruto

"Ke.. China?" Naruto berusul, namun segera dibantah Sasuke

"Aku takut kalo ke China, dob."

"Kenapa?" Naruto tampak bingung—dan cemas. Mungkin saja Sasuke pernah mengalami hal buruk di China, atau mungkin keluarga tersayangnya meninggal disana, atau apalah yang membuat Sasuke begitu takut pergi ke China. Kecemasan Naruto bertambah saat dia mendengar desahan Sasuke di ponselnya

"ehh,"

"Kenapa? Jangan membuatku cemas begitu, Teme!" Naruto setengah berterak di corong suara ponselnya

"Ehh, sebenarnya.."

**FLASHBACK**

"Kenapa nonton di kamarku? Di kamar sendiri saja! Aniki sedang nonton apa?" Sasuke menanyai kakaknya yang sedang menonton Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak jelas

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama, kau lupa ya? Kemarin paman datang,pamanku dari desa. Dibawakannya rambutan,pisang dan sayur mayur segala rupa. Bercrita paman tentang ternaknya. Berkembang biak semua." Itachi KEDENGARAN seperti bernyanyi

"Nyanyi?" Sasuke bergidik diselingi dengan banjir sweatdrop

"cebok! Yah, seperti yang kamu tau. Paman datang. Membawa sayur mayur. Bawa ternak, pula. Ternaknya disimpan di kamarku. Jadi mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan kita sekamar Sasuke!" Itachi tampak bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan nyengir lebar. Itachi terlihat seperti cloning Rock Lee

OMG

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, ini namanya film shaolin, otoutoku sayang. Film shaolin ini dari Negara yang disebut China. Kau lihat? Orang itu, yang sedang menendang lawannya bertubi tubi? Itu namanya Jet Lee. Dia jago sekali dalam hal bertarung. Siapa pun orang Jepang yang datang ke China, pasti akan dibabat habis oleh Jet Lee," Nada bicara Itachi terdengar serius, padahal dia hanya bergurau. Tapi Sasuke kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa malah menganggapnya serius, dia mendesis pelan "Huwaduh,"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ah? HAHAHA, lalu kau percaya dengan Anikimu?" Naruto tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya

"Iya, dan itulah alasannya aku takut ke China. Aku takut pada Jet Lee," Sasuke mengakui. Namun, nada bicaranya bukan menandakan kalau dia malu, melainkan meratapi

"Percayalah padaku, Jet Lee tidak akan memukulmu, oh salah, dia tidak akan menyentuhmu, Uchiha baka teme! Anikimu jelas jelas berbohong," Naruto menjelaskan, namun masih terdengar suara bergetar—yang menandakan tawa— masih terpeta jelas di nada bicaranya, walaupun Naruto sudak bersikeras menahan tawanya

"Jangan menahan tawa, Dobe!" Sasuke cepat cepat menambahkan ketika terdengar suara seperti "HAH~" yang kedengaran seperti lawan bicaranya akan tertawa lagi. Lebih keras malah "Dan jangan tertawa!"

"Ehem," Naruto berdeham. Dan dengan sukses menghentikan tawanya itu. Lalu Naruto menambahkan lagi "Lalu kemana?"

"Hawaii?" Kini Sasuke yang berusul. Tapi kini gilaran Naruto yang menyanggahnya

"Aku sih pingin ke Hawaii," Naruto berkata seakan dirinya cemas,

"Lalu?"

"Aku sih pingin ke Hawaii. Tapi sayangnya aku ga bisa nari hula-hula," terdengar nada kecewa dari Naruto

"Hhh," Sasuke mendesah, lalu tiba-tiba ide brilliant tiba tiba saja menyelinap masuk ke otaknya "Indonesia?"  
"Hem?" Naruto terdengar bingung

"Indonesia," Sasuke mempertegas, "Kita akan ke Indonesia, kira-kira err, lusa?"

"Indonesia? Lusa? Jangan membuang-buang waktu! Kita berangkat besok saja!"

"Kalau begitu, kau beritahu pelayanku untuk segera memesan tiket menuju Indonesia 2 buah," Sasuke memberitahu "Bilang saja tiketnya untuk dirobek-robek oleh sepupuk—"

"Dirobek-robek? Hei, kamu kira tiket pesawat itu kertas daur ulang?" Potong Naruto

"Tunggu jangan memotong," Sasuke langsung memberikan penjelasan pada Naruto "Aksi sobek- merobek tiket pesawat dalam keluarga Uchiha sudah biasa, Naruto. Adik sepupuku, Sasame, suka sekali merobeknya kecil kecil lalu disusun lagi menjadi gambar tidak jelas. Tapi, kelakuan Sasame menguntungkan kita! Kita jadi punya alasan untuk membeli tiket ke Indonesia. Lalu, kau bilang pada ibuku kalau besok sampai beberapa hari kedepan kau akan menginap di rumah Sai. Kau bilang saja, kalau kau butuh suasana baru, untuk belajar maksudku. Ibuku pasti mengerti. Dia akan membolehkan kau pergi ke rumah Sai. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti," Tegas Naruto. Tangannya diangkat ke kepala, seperti prajurit sedang memberi hormat pada jendralnya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak melihat tangan Naruto

"Bagus. Tadi aku yang meneleponmu." Sasuke melirik ke jam dinding –yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam— sebelum ia melanjutkan kata katanya di ponsel" Mungkin sekarang pulsaku tinggal 25000 (3), kau sudah mengerti tugasmu, kan? Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Besok kita bertemu di taman komplek dekat rumahmu, jangan lupa! Oiya, kau bawa baju-bajuku untuk kupakai, sekali lagi, JANGAN LUPA!"

"Ngerti kok, yaudah, sampai ketemu," Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pada sasuke

"hn," Sasuke membalas dengan nada datar seperti biasa, lalu keduanya menekan tombol "reject" kemudian, Naruto segera memesan tiket melalui pelayannya—pelayan Sasuke—

**PERUM. KYUUBI ASRI BLOK C3 NO.9**

Sasuke berusaha membujuk kakak Arashi untuk tidak memberitahu ibunya Naruto kalau tadi dia menelepon orang –yang rupanya Naruto—memakai BB onyx. Kakak arashi menduga kalau Sasuke (dalam wujud Naruto) telah mencuri ponsel milik orang lain. Akhirnya Sasuke berasil membujuk Kakak Arashi setelah Sasuke memberikan Kakak arashi cokelat Toblehron, yang terkenal paling mahal seantero kecamatan.

"Wah! Dapet uang darimana? Ah bodo yang penting dapet cokelat, makasih ganteng!"

"Iyuuhh," Sasuke (dalam wujud Naruto) mendesah keras-keras

"Hahaha, ga akan kuaduin ke mama kalo kamu punya Onyx. Trims cokelatnya!"

"hn," Sasuke berhasil membujuk Kakak Arashi. Itu artinya tidak ada lagi yang akan menyadari keberadaan Onyxnya

**-ESOKNYA-**

**TAMAN PERUM. KYUUBI ASRI**

Sasuke mencari-cari Naruto yang belum datang juga. Padahal tadi pagi mereka sudah bercakap-cakap via telepon. Mereka sudah janjian di Taman pukul 14.00. Mengingat mereka akan _take-off_ pukul 18.30. Sasuke sudah mulai gelisah saat dia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 14.03, tapi Naruto belum datang juga. Sasuke segera menarik kopernya –koper Naruto—ke bangku taman terdekat. Setelah sekitar 5 menit menunggu, Sasuke melihat sesuatu seperti duren terbang di sisi taman, dia segera menghampiri sosok itu seraya berakata "Mana tiketnya?" sebagai pengganti kata "halo"

"Eh, Tem! ada di koper," Naruto menjawab

"Hn,"

"Kulihat sepertinya kau sekarang sudah mulai hemat. Hemat ngomong maksudnya. Kau masih malu padaku tentang Jet Lee, itu?" Naruto tertawa keras, Sasuke tampak merona merah karena malu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke sudah menyatukan dirinya dengan tawa Naruto. Dia ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Beberapa waktu mereka habiskan hanya untuk tergelak bebas dibawah awan yang berarak riang sambil mengeluarkan senyum terindahnya pada 2 anak beranjak remaja yang kini tengah tertawa *halah*

"Siap berangkat?" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke. Tentunya setelah dia berhasil mengontrol dirinya

"Hn, tentu saja!" Sasuke menyahut

"Ayo berangkat,"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju kebahagiaan di suatu Negara, bernama Indonesia. Kebahagiaan karena mungkin disanalah tempat mereka akan menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

TBC

Lalalalalala~

NKK itu singkatan dari Negara Kesatuan Konoha, haha ngarang banget. Soalnya kan kalo di Indonesia NKRI gitu kan, WAHAHA,ngautis ge

BB Sasuke typenya Onyx, Mata Sasuke juga onyx, biar serasi makanya kubuat serasi(?)

Pulsa awal Sasuke : 80rb-an. Tau kan? NELEPON MAHAA~L

Aaaaaa~h akhirnya selesai juga wkwk, updatenya lama ya?

Makasih icha, april, yang sudah memaksa saya untuk segera mengupdate fic saya. Tangan saya capek banget lo. Makasih ya! *litotes* becanda. Eh Icha sama april bikin account di fanfic dong biar bisa review fict saya haha

**BONUS **

Hanaya : apaan tuh? UNO?

Carkar : iya, main UNO yu!

Hanaya : cuman ber 2 ga asik, ber7 yu!, eh main UNO yuu! teriak

Livirapicok + yumifasola + riweuh + raratomtom + lalala~ : IKUTAAAN

_beberapa menit kemudian.._

Carkar : +2

Hanaya : +2

Yumifasola : aku +2nya 3 dong

Livirapicok : aku mah ga ada +2

Hanaya : ambil 10 kartu, MWAHAHA

Livirapicok : eh ada deng

Riweuh : +4

Lalala~ : aku juga ada +4

Raratomtom : nih +4

Carkar : yaelah +4 nih

Hanaya : aku +2nya ada 2

Yang lain : GA BISAAA!

Hanaya : hn?

Yumifasola : ambil 30 kartu sana

Yang lain : MWAHAHAHA

Hanaya : *pundung di pojokkan*

#pickonereaders RnR or die?


	3. Chapter 3

Oiya yang chap kemaren itu yang kata kata DUREN TERBANG itu salah ketik. Ngga deng emang saya yang lupa XP. Itu tuh maksudnya PANTAT AYAM bukan DUREN TERBANG, soalnya kan sasuke sama naruto lagi tukeran arwah. Pokoknya gitudeuh, hehe. Tysm buat yang ngingetin, SEMUANYA!

**Disclaimer **: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi buat om Kishi deh! Semuanya buat om Kishi. Karena sebagai fans yang baik benar patuh dan berabakti pada orang tua (?) saya harus menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai pancasila (?)

**Pairing **: still SasuNaru

_I hope u enjoy it_

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome to Indonesia," Pramugari di pesawat yang Naruto dan Sasuke naiki sedang memberikan salam kepada penumpang pesawat yang baru sampai di bandara SoekarnoHatta

"Oke, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah cari tempat tinggal," Suara cempreng Naruto memecah keheningan

"Di?" Sasuke balik nanya

"Kolong jembatan,"

"What? Kolong jembatan? Apa jadinya kulit putihku kalau tidur di kolong jembatan? Oh My God! Gimana kalo kulitku belang belang? Gimana kalo aku gatel gatel?" Sasuke menarik napas lalu membuangnya lagi, seraya menambahkan "Hey, Dobe! Aku ini alergi dengan orang susah!" Naruto berusaha memotong ocehan yang bakal menjadi super-duper-mega-power panjang itu. Namun sialnya, belum sempat dia narik napas Sasuke sudah melanjutkan ocehannya "Harga diriku sebagai Uchiha akan jatuh (baca : terjun) dalam sekejap kalo aku tidur di kolong jembatan!

"Sas," Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar

"SHIT! Gimana kalo infotainment sampai meliput sebuah topic pembicaraan tentang aku? BAGAIMANA? Bagaimana kalo judul topik itu "Seorang Uchiha tidur di kolong jembatan" SHIT! Mau taro dimana mukaku ha? Udelmu? Udelmu itu kecil, dobe! Ga cukup buat naro mukaku! Huwee hiks hiks, kita harus nyari hotel! Harus.. harus.. har—"

"OI, UCHIHA GEBLEK! SEKARANG LO ITU PAKA BADAN GUE! JADI, MAU LO MAEN SAMA BABI KEK, RUSA KEK, TAPIR, KIJANG, APAPUN, KULIT LO GA BAKAL KOTOR! SOALNYA GUA YANG MAKE BADAN LO! BAKA!" Naruto berteriak, walaupun tipe suaranya masih _audiosonik, _ tapi, kekuatannya sudah sampai 20.000 heartz. Suaranya terdengar di seluruh penjuru dunia, sampai tsubasa yang bermain bola pun pingsan, harry potter yang sedang bertarung dengan voldemort pun langsung mules mules, Troy Bolton yang sedang bernyanyi tiba tiba terkena skot jantung. Semua itu gara gara Naruto Uzumaki *lebe*

"Hem? Masa? Oiya!"

"Duduuuu~l! mau jadi apa konoha kalo generasi mudanya aja begonya ga ketara!"

"Bodo! Nilai Mate gue cepe, dobe!"

"Tau ah! Sekarang kita nyari hotel terus.. tidur," Naruto kembali menunjukkan sikap BIJAKnya

"Mangga muda!" Sasuke meningatkan

"Abis nyari hotel, kita nyari mangga muda," ketika Sasuke terdengar mendengus kecil, Naruto cepat cepat menambahkan "Ga pake tidur,"

"Hn, bagus," Sasuke tersenyum puas "Sekarang nyari hotel dimana?"

"Disini ada bis ga sih?" Naruto bertanya lebih ke pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke tak menghiraukan

"Taxi!" Sasuke menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam taxi

"Jadi, mau kemana?" Supir taxi itu bertanya dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup lancar kepada 2 penumpang di jok belakang. Yang ditanya tampak sama bingungnya dengan si supir taxi. 'Bisa gua kerjain, nih'

"Ke hotel yang deket sini," Sasuke menjawab dengan gaya cuek ala Uchiha seperti biasa. Uchiha is back!

"Hotel Rambutan?"

"Hn, Apa saja,"

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Eh, maaf, ya ade ade. Err, mobilnya mogok, ga bisa jalan deh jadinya." Supir taxi itu berbicara dengan Sasuke beserta Naruto dengan memuka yang amat sangat memelas

"Iya, saya juga tau kalo mobil mogok ga bisa jalan," Sasuke dengan Naruto berbicara bersamaan, *REJEKIAM* Sasuke menambahkan "Jadinya kita turun disini?"

"Err, ga apa apa kan turun disini? Nanti cari taxi lain aja, eum bayarnya setengah aja ya! Jadi 120.000,"

"SERATUS DUA PULUH RIBU? MAHAL BANGET!" Naruto berteriak, kali ni tidak sampai 20.000 heartz, tapi radiasi kuahnya sangat besar

"Eh, iya, sebenarnya ini di b-bogor bukan d-di Jakarta," Supir Taxi itu menjawab dengan nyali super ciut

"JAKARTA SAMA BOGOR JAUH?" Naruto berteriak kembali, frekuensinya 24.000 heartz, jadi, hampir tidak terdengar

"Eh, ga t-terlalu j-jauh. 48 KM kurang lebih,"

"EMPAT PULUH DELAPAN KILO METER KAU BILANG DEKAT? LULUSAN TK YA? ITU JAUH BEG*!" Naruto kembali meneriaki sang supir taxi yang kini sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh

"Ehh, ngg. Kau tau? Trik, jebakan, orang iseng? Semacam itulah."

"Beraninya k—," Naruto hendak memukul sang supir. Tapi ketika dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan, dia langsung menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya di samping paha, seraya menggeram "Damn,"

"Hah! Kalau kau tidak punya anak istri sudah kubunuh kau! Nih 120.000," Sasuke segera menengahi

"Kau memberikan uang kepada orang yang menipu kita? Kau gila atau sinting?" Naruto mengomeli Sasuke dengan bahasa jepang seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan kubunuh-kau

"Aku tidak gila atau sinting. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesejahteraan kepada dia. Aku lihat di internet, katanya, kesejahteraan di Indonesia itu amat sangat minim. Apalagi orang itu sudah tua. Dimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke menjelaskan isi hatinya dengan bahasa jepang kepada Naruto yang dibuat bengong oleh Sasuke. Ileur Naruto sudah keluar setetes

"WOW! Sasuke? Beneran nih? Tadi pagi makan apa?"

"Makan oseng oseng cacing,"

"Iyuuuhh,"

"Hah, lebay! Kita masuk ke dalam yuk!" Sasuke segera berjalan mendahului Naruto, tetapi sesuatu mencoelnya dari belakang

"Arigatou gozaimasu," orang itu –yang ternyata supir taxi tadi—berkata kepada Sasuke dan Naruto

"Heh? Kau? Mengerti bahasa kami?" Sasuke bertanya panasaran seraya melemparkan tatapan penipu-ya-penipu

"Eh, maksudnya, terima kasih banyak." Sang supir taxi cepat cepat menambahkan setelah melihat tatapan Sasuke

"Haaa~h kalau kau mengerti bahsa kami kenapa tidak bilang? Kan kalau begitu aku tidak usah mengomel pakai bahasa inggris. Ribet tau!" Naruto menceramahi si supir dengan bahasa jepang, bahasa sehari-harinya

"Go-gomennasai,"

"Oke kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," Sasuke mengangkat kelima jari tangannya ke arah si supir. Ia melihat mulut si supir di monyongkan seperti berkata "Yo". Beberapa menit kemudia, Sasuke menyadari kalau ia dan Naruto kesini untuk mencari mangga muda, bukan mengobrol dengan supir taxi, maka itu, setelah Sasuke mengucapkan salam 'dadah', dia langsung menyenggol pinggul Naruto seraya berkata "Mangga muda. Mungkin di gedung di depan kita ini, kita bisa mendapat mangga muda,"

"Oke!" Naruto membentuk jempol dan telunjuk tangan kanannya seperti tanda O

Naruto dan Sasuke membaca plang besar di depan gedung itu BOTANI SQUARE. Plang itu membentuk tulisan BOTANI SQUARE.

"Botani square?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke yang juga tampak takjub melihat gedung itu.

Sasuke juga tampak bingung—dan terkejut. Karena di Konoha tidak ada yang seperti ini.

"Mari kita lihat dari dekat," Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggali Naruto yang masih mengameti pesona si gedung dari kejauhan. Setelah menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berada jauh di depan Naruto, Naruto segera bergegas menyusul kawan seperjuangannya itu. "Oi! Tunggu dong!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya dari belakang. Sasuke malah berjalan lebih cepat, karena kalian tahu kan?, kalau dipanggil oleh orang yang edang berteriak itu memalukan. Jangankan di tempat umu, di tempat sepipun memalukan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke membaca sekali lagi plang gedung itu seraya menggumamkan kata-kata itu "Botani square,"

"Huhahuhah, hh, kamu kenapa jalannya cepat? Kenapa ninggalin aku? Eh, teme kaget juga ya? Katanya Indonesia kesejateraannya minim, kok bisa sih ada gedung segede ini?" Naruto yang sedari tadi berlari-lari menyusul kawannya memang sudah ngos-ngosan. Walaupun larinya hanya kurang lebih 200m, tapi dia berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) jadi harap maklum. "Botani square itu apa sih? Botani itu ilmu tumbuhan, square itu persegi. Jadi botani square itu ilmu tumbuhan yang bentuknya persegi? Aaa~ Indonesia aneh!"

"Bukan, baka dobe! Square itu kan kotak, lihat deh gedungnya, bentuknya kotak, kan? Terus ini itu kan gedung, siapa tau botani itu bahasa Indonesianya gedun," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sotoy kepada Naruto. Yang mendengarkan malah hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti—dan berpikir,

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. Daripada bingung mendingan masuk," Kata Naruto dengan wajah sumringah ga ketara "Mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan kawan kecil kita si Mangga muda,"

"Ohia benar, mangga muda! Ayo masuk!" Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto diluar sana yang masih sibuk menikmati pesona angin sepoi-sepoi yang belakangan diketahui bernama AC. "Dobe cepet!" Sasuke memberikan isyarat tangannya pada Naruto. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Dimana-mana kalau masuk bangunan pasti melewati pintu. Sialnya, pintu di gedung itu berhantu! Mengapa berhantu? Karena saat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki gedung itu, pintunya terbuka sendiri! Aneh kan? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto. "T-tem, a-ada h-hantu," Naruto mulai mengeluarkan gas metana andalannya.

"Itu bukan hantu! Dan h-hei jangan kentut!" Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya yang menjepit hidung "Kok kamu bisa bisanya kentut sih? Kan kamu make badanku, tapi kok masih bisa kentut? Aku kan kalo kentut diem-diem, jarang pula,"

"Eh? Hehe bisa kerena biasa," Naruto menepuk dadanya dan melempar pandangan kepada semua orang hei-aku-hebat-! Tapi bukannya tepuk tangan yang didapat, malah ekspresi jijik yang dilihat.

"Ayo!" Sasuke terus menggring Naruto bersamanya. Entah ke tempat apa. Tapi Naruto terus mengikuti kawannya itu. Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga tidak tahu dia akan kemana, kakinya yang berjalan sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka mendapati sebuah ruangan besar berwarna putih yang dipenuhi makanan. Tampak seperti pasar di konoha, hanya lebih modern, bersih, menarik, dan dingin. Mereka menggumamkan bacaan di plang di atap ruangan itu "Giant," mereka bergumam bersamaan

"Giant? Raksasa?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

Mereka berjalan masuk melewati barisan orang orang yang tampaknya sedang membayar belanjaan mereka. Sasuke membalik badannya ke arah Naruto seraya berkata "Mangga muda! Kau cari kesana aku kesitu! Kita ketemu disini lagi jam 5."

"ROGER!" Naruto memberi hormat pada Sasuke, lalu, segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak diherankan lagi, Naruto langsung bergegas ke arah AREA MAKANAN.

**Naruto POV**

Mangga muda itu makanan, kan? Ya, jadi, kita carinya di area makanan dong! Masa cari di area alat tulis, kan ga lucu! Oke, sekarang harus cepat-cepat cari mangga muda! Jam 5 berarti satu setengah jam lagi. Tapi di bagian mananya ya, si mangga muda itu beristirahat? Carinya random sajalah.

Oke, sekarang aku sudah di area makanan. Hem, dimana ya si manga muda itu? coba aku cari di bagian sini. Gery coklut, Gery saluut, Gery pasta 'yang selanjutnya pasti gery mangga muda," pikirku, tapi aku salah! Ternyata yang selanjutnya adalah gery.. MEISES! "ARRRRGGGHHH FRUSTASI!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Lalu, berlari bak Aishwarya Rai yang ditampol Shakhrukh Khan. Berlari dengan gaya slow motion sambil menutup muka yang berlinangan air mata. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Bukan karena aku menjadi miss Indonesia atau sepupunya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi karena mereka sudah terlena dengan pesonaku saat aku menangis.

**Sasuke POV**

Mangga itu makanan ibu hamil kan? Berarti, aku harus cari di area perlengkapan bayi. Akhirnya keremu juga area bayi. Sekarang tugasku hanya mencari benda lonjong berwarna hijau. Ya, hanya itu. Tak susah kan?

Mari aku lihat, disini ada.. dot? Pipet? Pampers? Peniti super besar? Untuk apa peniti super besar? "Ugh, sakit perut. Kamar mandi, kamar mandi," aku mendengus. Memang perutku tiba tiba mules. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah pizza kecoak yang kumakan kemarin. Setelah bebera detik kemudian, aku sudah berada di luar giant, dan mulesku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kutanyakan pada tukang pel di depan giant "Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" lalu, orang itu hanya menunjuk-nunjuk arah menuju kamar mandi. 'Mungkin dia tidak bisa bahasa inggris,' pikirku. Setelah berdialog singkat dengan si tukang pel, aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 301km/detik. Tidak sampai sedetik, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi pria. Dan "Aaaaahhh~" desahku. Setelah puas, aku memakai celanaku kembali lalu bergegas dari kamar mandi itu menuju giant. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat sebuah pintu yang ada gambar ibu yang sedang menyusui anaknya. Nama ruangan itu adalah "lactation room" ruangan menyusui. Mungkin disana aku bisa bertemu dengan si mangga muda.

"Langkah pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat… langkah terakhir meunuju mangga muda, bersiap siaplah, Sasuke!" setelah merasa cukup dekat, aku buka pintu itu. Dan, ternyata… WOW! OUCH! PRANG! PYAR! MEONG!  
aku dipukuli oleh ibu-ibu itu. Ibu-ibu yang sedang menyusui anaknya. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku dipukuli. Hh, mataku—mata Naruto—bengkak. Tak apalah. Kulihat jam di tangan kiriku sekali lagi. Jam 5.05. Dobe pasti sudah menungguku. Hem harga diriku… terjun

**Normal POV**

"Tem, tadi kemana, sih? Capek tau berdiri kayak orang gila disini!" Naruto seperempat berteriak di kuping kiri Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke pengang setengah.

"Nunggu 5 menit doang sewot,"

"Oh gitu? Jadi kalau aku nunggu disini dari jam 5 sampai jam setengah 6 itu 5 menit? Baru tau aku," Naruto memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke sambil melempar pandangan kau-pintar-atau-tidak-?

"Sekarang jam 5.05 bisa liat jam ga sih?" sahut Sasuke tak kalah sewotnya,

"Eh, WOOOII!" Naruto melepaskan jamnya dari pergelangan tangannya seraya memberikannya pada Sasuka "Jarum panjang di 6, jarum pendek di 5. Pukul 5.05,"

"Jamnya rusak,"

"JAM PUNYAMU YANG RUSAK!" kini Naruto berteriak di kuping Sasuke. Semua pengunjung menoleh da bergidik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan pengunjung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka meributkan JAM. Dia adalah gadis berambut pink yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 7 di salah satu smp favorit di Bogor.

"Jangan teriak, bisa?" gadis pink menyembur Naruto

"Eh, siapa kau? Ikut campur," Sasuke berkata sinis pada si gadis

"Perkenalkan," gadis pink itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto "Aku Sakura Haruno. Aku mengerti omongan kalian karena aku juga pernah tinggal di Konoha, salam kenal." Kini gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan uluran tangannya guna disambut baik oleh 2 remaja di depannya itu. Naruto (dalam wujud Sasuke tentunya) membalas uluran tangan itu pertama kali seraya menyebutkan namanya, disusul Sasuke.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik," gadis itu –Sakura—mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya kepada dua teman barunya. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersentak, seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oke, aku harus pergi, kita bisa kan bertemu di lain waktu? Dadah,"

Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab hamper bersamaan "Hn, dadah." Kali ini Sasuke yang tersentak. Lalu buru-buru berkata pada Naruto "Tempat tinggal, kita tinggal dimana?"

"Kolong jembatan," jawab Naruto tanpa dosa

"Jangan bercanda! Tadi supir taxi itu bilang, kalau dia akan mengantar kita ke hotel rambutan. Mungkin hotel rambutan di sekitar sini. Ayo, dobe kita pergi! Percuma, tak ada mangga muda disini,"Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju pintu keluar Botani Square. Lalu segera mencari taxi yang lewat dan menyetopnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya si suir taxi dengan bahasa inggris yang agak terbata-bata

"Hotel Rambutan," Sasuke menjawab asal, sekenanya

"Oke!"

Setelah kira kira 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Ini dia! Hotel Rambutan!"

TBC

Oh oh oh maaf banget, maaf, maaf, bermilyar milyar maad. Ceritanya gaje, abal, OOC lagim udah gitu TELAT UPDATE! Abis mama lagi ketagihan maen fb jadinya kompi dikuasai mama. Sekali lagi maaf!

oiya ini belum sempet di edit, jadi kalo ada typo ya maaf

**BONUS**

Yumifasola : ngerjain tugas bikin taplak meja yu!

Livirapicok + hanaya + Carkar + lalala~ : yang mana?  
yumifasola : yang gulung gulung kalender itu lo!

Carkar : oiya baru inget

Livirapicok : nih gulung ris!

Hanaya : yo

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Lalala~ : udah selesai kan? Sampahnya kubuang ya!

Yang lain : iya

Livirapicok : tadi yang gulung gulungannya mana?

Lalala~ : eh?

Hanaya : kebuang bukan?

Lalala~ : engga kok

Yumifasola : cari di tempat sampah

Lalala~ : eh kebuang ternyata

Yang lain : AMBIIIIL!

#pickonereaders RnR or die?


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING : OoC tingkat tinggi, AU to the MAX  
**

**Disclaimer **: apapun buat om kishi *A : ya, ga, om?_MK : ngga_A : pundung sama om kishi_MK : mikirin?_A : juahat*

**Pairing : **kesananya kayaknya bakal jadi 3 pairing deh. Spoiler? Ga ah *readers : cerita jelek gini, siapa yang mau spoiler?*

_I Hope U Enjoy It_

**Chapter 4**

"Ini dia! Hotel Rambutan!" sahut si supir saat mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Setelah mengambil koper masing-masing –yang tentu saja dibantu oleh si supir—Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghambur masuk ke lingkungan hotel rambutan tersebut. "Indah sekali," Naruto bergumam kagum, "Hn," Sahut Sasuke menyetujui.

Bagaimana tidak indah? Gedung berlapis emas 24 karat, air mancur yang memancurkan air keperakkan –yang ternyata kalau dilihat dari deket, air itu adalah uang koin. Sangat berkebalikkan dari apa yang mereka-Sasuke dan Naruto pikirkan sebelumnya. Mereka berpikir kalau hotel rambutan itu kampungan, karena namanya Indonesia banget. Yah, kalian tau, kan? Mereka—termasuk Sasuke masih mengilhami arti dari kata-kata Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu "Kesejahteraan di Indonesia itu AMAT SANGAT **MINIM**,"

"Eh, maaf koper ini ditaruh dimana?" Tanya sang supir agak terbata-bata bahasa inggrisnya, namun dengan sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dan Naruto dari khayalan mereka. Ternyata, mereka sudah berada di depan meja resepsionis di hotel tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar," sahut Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah memesan kamar—yang ternyata nomer 214—dan check-in, mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kamar itu. setelah berada didepan pintu kamar, Sasuke yang membawa kuncinya langsung membuka pintu itu. terdengar buni krek pelan yang ditumbulkan oleh pembukaan pintu. Tak peduli, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Sang supir menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi, "Eh, maaf koper ini ditaruh dimana?"

"Disamping lemari, sekarang kau boleh kembali. Eh, berapa?" kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab, sekaligus bertanya balik,

"40.000,"

Setelah menyodorkan 2 lembaran uang 20.000, dua sekawan itu segera menyibukkan diri dengan urusan masing-masing. Naruto tidur-tiduran, sementara Sasuke merenung. Tak lama kemudian, suara cempreng Naruto memecah keheningan

"Tem, kira-kira papa mama nyariin ga, ya?" Tanya sang rambut duren yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi rambut pantat ayam

"Tidak, emm, mungkin juga, sih. Kita kan udah bilang kalau kita mau ke rumah Sai. Lagian kita kesini supaya dapat mangga muda. Ga mungkin kan kalau aku terus-terusan di badanmu, dob. Ga enak. Rambutnya pake poni, warnanya kuning lagi, warna kuning aneh, tau! Dan jangan lupa kulitmu yang hitam terbakar matahari. Dan, ah, guratan guratan ini, lo—" sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk -nunjuk pipinya—pipi Naruto "Kayak kumis kucing. Ini apa sih? Bekas luka?" Sasuke bertanya penasaran.

"Ga tau. Dari lahir udah kaya gitu. Hehe. Oh gitu? Kau kira hanya dirimu yang tidak enak pakai-pakai badan orang lain? AKU JUGA! Eh, tapi sebenernya, sih, enak pake badan kamu, dingin-dingin gimanaaa~ gitu. Kerena sifatmu yang sering dingin kali jadinya badanmu dingin, haha."

"Terserah," Sahut Sasuke, dingin

"Eh, jangan marah. Gitu doang marah." Naruto pura pura sebal

"Mau tau gimana caranya biar aku ga marah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melempar pandangan ha-ha-kena-kau

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Rupanya Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan mata onyx eh tidak, sapphire dari sang Uchiha

"Panggil aku Sasuke-sama," Sahut Sasuke seraya menepuk dadanya—dada Naruto

"Sasuke-sam.."

"Ya, YA!" Sasuke tampak bersemangat

"Pah,"

"Huh? Apa tadi?"

"Sasuke sampah," Sahut Naruto dengan entengnya bicara

"Apa itu? Bahasa orang sini?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran "Kalau iya, kau tau dari mana?" Tambahnya

"Iya, bahasa orang sini. Tapi aku ga tau artinya apa. Nanti Tanya Sakura aja, yo!"

"Ga penting." Sasuke langsung melengos pergi dari kamarnya dan Naruto diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya "Oi, Sasuke! Mau kemana? Hei tunggu!"

"Jalannya cepet banget, sih!" Naruto menggerutu sambil berjalan cepat berusaha menyeimbangkan kecepatan Sasuke. Mereka berbelok ke kanan setelah keluar dari hotel itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka mendapati sebuah gedung berwarna hijau—yang menurut mereka warnanya mirip dengan warna mangga muda. "Kita ke sana," Sahut Sasuke seraya menarik lengan baju Naruto agar jalannya bisa lebih cepat. Setalah menyeberangi lampu merah, akhirnya, mereka berada di depan gerbang gedung tersebut. Saat itu sudah malam, kira kira pukul 7. Tapi warna hijau dari sang gedung masih tetap menyala di tengah kegelapan malam.

Sayangnya, pintunya terkunci.

"Kita kembali besok pagi aja." Sahut sang rambut pirang

"Oke!" balas yang satunya

Besoknya—

"Dobe~ bangun, bangun, ih! Bangun, dong! Kita mau cari mangga muda! Ayo, bangun-bangun!" seorang anak beranjak remaja berumur 13 tahun yang masih berbalut piyama yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sasuke berusaha membangunkan temannya, namun nihil. Yang dibangunkan malah masih ngiler dan sempat-sempatnya menigau "Ngghh, mamah jangan siram pake air dingin lagih, hh,"

Sasuke mendapat ide yang menurutnya amat-sangat-jenius-sampe-mampus. Dia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi, diambilnya segayung air. Dan..

BYUR. "Goaaaaalllll," teriak Sasuke merasa senang. Airnya kena telak ke mulut Naruto—mulut Sasuke—yang sedang mangap.

"Eh! Woi! Sas! Tem! Tot! Cat! Dingin~" Keluh Naruto yang baru bangun. "Dingin~" keluhnya sekali lagi

"Siapa suruh dibangunin ga bangun-bangun," Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya si pantat ayam yang baru bangun.

"8.45 lah kira kira,"

"Oh,"

"MANDI SANA!"

"Sabar." Naruto melakukan ritualnya tiap bangun pagi di akhir pekan. Tidur lagi dengan posisi duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka matanya seraya berkata "Kamu dulu yang mandi,"

"Emang aku belum mandi?" si jabrik itu—Sasuke—mencium-cium lengannya, lalu berkata seraya meringis "Hehe, iya belum,"

"MANDI SANA!" Naruto berteriak tapat di sebalah kuping Sasuke—kuping Naruto. Berusaha sepersis mungkin dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan kawannya. Intonasinya, gayanya, volume suaranya, bahkan gerakan matanya. Semua dilakukan hampir sempurna.

Sang jabrik akhirnya mengalah. Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi di ujung kamar. Si pantat ayam menoleh sedikit ke arah kamar mandi. 'Sudah masuk kamar mandi,' pikirnya. Tanpa menunggu senanodetik pun, dia langsung tidur dengan posisi menungging, kali ini.

Beberapa menit kamudian, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati temannya sedang tertidur-nungging-lagi di atas kasur. "WOI! BANGUN!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Dan dengan sukses membangunkan Naruto, sekaligus menjatuhkannya dari tempat tidur.

"Hoi, Sas! Kalo mau tereak liat situasi dong! Masa aku lagi nungging malah diteriakin. Yang ada akunya jatuh. Gimana, sih! Ngakunya pinter! Tapi mikir aja ga bisa!" Omel Naruto

"Oh," Sasuke melenggang pergi ke meja dekat cermin untuk mengambil minum dan makanan—yang tadi sudah ditaruh pelayan hotel saat Sasuke baru bangun, jam 8.30 tepatnya.

"Dalem,ya. Aku mandi, yo!" jelas sekali moodnya cepat berubah. Dari tadi marah sekarang sudah ceria lagi. "Dasar moody!" gumam Sasuke

"Ini gedung yang kemarin, kan?" tanya Naruto. Mereka kini sudah berada di gedung hijau yang mereka lihat kemarin. Yang menurut mereka, warnanya mirip dengan warna mangga muda. Diamati baik baik gedung itu oleh mereka berdua.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke

Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu tanpa dosa ataupun rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kini, mereka sudah berada di lapangan gedung itu. Mereka tidak tahu, apa fungsi lapangan itu. Dan juga tidak peduli dengan lapangan itu. Mereka terus berjalan. Tak disangka, mereka bertemu lagi dengan gadis merah muda itu. Sakura.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Kalian itu, ngg, Sasuke dan Naruto, kan? Sedang apa disini? Dan kenapa kalian memakai baju itu disini? Kalian ingin masuk? Ahaha, tapi sebenarnya yang tidak memakai baju putih-biru, -maksudku baju kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang biru dongker—tidak boleh masuk ke sini. Haha, sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kami mau mencari mangga mu—ugh"Sahut Naruto. Namun ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pinggangnya disikut Sasuke. Lumayan keras

"Kami mau memandikan anjing," Sahut Sasuke dengan entengnya. Namun beberapa nanodetik kemudian dia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Damn! Salah ngomong

"Huh?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti seraya melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada keduanya

"Kami mau beli mantel dan syal. Hmm, musim dingin sudah hampir dekat," Kali ini Naruto yang angkat bicara. Diiringi anggukan menyetujui Sasuke. Mereka tersenyum puas.

"Musim dingin? Disini tidak ada musim dingin," Sakura makin tidak mengerti.

Oh great

"Kita mau, ngg, ehh," Naruto tampak bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mendengar Sasuke menyambung kata katanya

"Makan Sampah!" Sahut Sasuke. "Ayo, Dobe!" Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto seraya menarik lengan bajunya menjauh dari gedung itu.

'Sampah? Hah?Mereka kenapa sih?'pikir Sakura bertanya-tanya. "Ah, whatever, lah! Lebih baik sekarang aku mengantarkan fotokopian ulangan ini untuk pak Asuma. Pasti dia menunggu—" Sakura bergumam kecil lalu berlari-lari menuju pintu masuk gedung itu. 'Atau malah senang karena bisa berduaan dengan bu kurenai? Hahaha' imbuh pikiran Sakura

Asuma Sarutobi dan Kurenai Yuuhi adalah guru SMP N 1 Bogor yang sudah bertunangan. Dan kalau di kelas tidak ada kegiatan—misalkan muridnya sedang memfotokopi sesuatu atau apa—Pak Asuma akan mojok dengan ibu Kurenai di luar ruang kelas. Tunggu, Kelas? Guru? Fotokopi ulangan? SMP N 1 Bogor? TERNYATA GEDUNG ITU ADALAH SEKOLAH!

"Huh, hah, teme. Kenapa larinya kenceng banget?" Naruto mengambil waktu untuk mengambil napas dan menyapu peluhnya "Hh. Capek tau. Tadi kenapa sih bilangnya mau makan sampah? Kita kan ga tau arti kata sampah. Huhhah.. kenapa ga bilang mau cari mangga muda aja sih? Jujur gitu,"

"Kalau kau bilang jujur, ntar pasti Sakura penasaran, 'untuk apa kalian cari mangga muda?' kalau begitu ga ada cara lain selain jujur sejujur jujurnya. Kalau aku tukeran badannya sama David Archuleta sih mending. INI TUKERANNYA SAMA KAMU, mana mau aku ngaku. HOEK." Sasuke berkata tanpa koma. Ileurnya menyebar kemana-mana. Radius 5 km.

"Eh, woi, bukannya kamu yang mau, ya?" Naruto bergidik pada Sasuke

"Dulunya, tapi kan penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. Kalo akunya tukeran sama David Archuleta, kan mending tuh. Seenggaknya udah dewasalah. Kalo sama kamu mah jadi kecil-kecil lagi," sekali lagi, Sasuke berkata tanpa koma. Ileurnya menyebar kemana-mana. Radius 5 km.

"Siapa yang sangka, Sasuke yang SOK cool bisa cerewet kalau tidak ada fansnya. HAHAHA," Naruto menekankan pada kata SOK

Wajah Sasuke memanas. Kemerahan. Karena malu mungkin."Efek samping dari memakai badanmu kali," Bagaikan ada gula ada semut, tiba tiba saja Sasuke mendapat ide cemerlang *Ga nyambung*"Tadi Sakura pakai baju putih-biru kan? Maksudku kemeja putih panjang dan rok biru panjang—yang menurutku sangat-amat-tidak-matching-banget sama rambutnya."

"Hn, lalu?" Naruto penasaran

"Jadi, gini, kita pakai kemeja putih aja sama rok biru. Tapi karena kita ga punya rok biru dan AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU PAKAI ROK, jadi, kita pakai celana biru panjang aja. Terus pake kemeja putih. Maksudnya kita nyamar gitu,"

"Oh," Memonyongkan bibir, Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan OH

"Apa 'oh'? Garing banget, sih." Sasuke memprotes

"Aku ga ada kemeja lengan panjang. Adanya lengan pendek, mau?" Naruto mengusulkan

"Terserah pokoknya kemeja putih!"

"Eum, Sas, kok aku jadi aneh begini, ya?" Naruto menanyai Sasuke saat mereka berdua sudah ganti baju

"Lagian salah sendiri pake celana jeans. Pake celana bahan dong, say." Sahut Sasuke genit sambil melintir-melintir rambut, benerin poni, dan kedip-kedip ala jablay

"Yaik, acuh, hoek, iyaks, ish, cuh, nggh, mules," Naruto menanggapi lebay "Heh, ga nyangka. Oke deh ganti pake celana bahan," imbuhnya

'Si Sasuke apa-apaan sih. Jijay ih najis,'

"Udah, nih." Naruto melapor kepada Sasuke seraya melihat penampilan Sasuke. Kemeja putih pendek + celana bahan warna biru + tas. Tunggu, TAS? "Buat apa bawa tas?" tanya Naruto

"Takutnya ntar kita dapet mangga mudanya banyak," Jawab Sasuke dengan BODOHnya

"Kita kan cuma butuh 1 mangga, kali." Naruto mengoreksi

"Kan siapa tau di konoha nanti ada orang yang nasibnya sama kaya kita. Hiks hiks, kalo gitu kan mereka juga jadi harus jauh jauh ke Indonesia. Nasib kita itu udah buruk. Kasian kalo ada yang mengikuti jejak kita. Hiks, hiks." Sasuke menjelaskan dramatis

"Ternyata hidup di lingkungan kerajaan—" saat melihat Sasuke memberikan deathglare ke arah Naruto, Naruto langsung mengoreksi kata katanya "Ehm, orang kaya maksudnya, menumbuhkan perasaan sosial di hati Sasuke Uchiha yang beku dan susah meleleh,"

"Hn, terserah," Sasuke sudah mau membuka pintu tetapi niat itu diurungkannya karena teringat sesuatu "Kamu juga bawa tas! Takutnya ntar kita dapet mangga mudanya banyak banget,"

"Whatever!" Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan mengambil tasnya di lemari baju. Namun rasanya aneh kalau membawa tas tapi tasnya kosong. Maka itu, Naruto membawa beberapa komik untuk dibawa serta ke gedung hijau itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di gedung itu. Sasuke melirik jamnya. Sekarang sudah jam 10.03. Kini, di gedung itu sudah dipenuhi lautan anak anak kemeja putih dan bawahan biru. Untung aku pakai baju yang sama dengan mereka. Pikir mereka berdua.

Mereka masuk ke gedung itu dengan, sekali lagi, tanpa dosa ataupun rasa bersalah. Mereka tidak menghiraukan tatapan anak anak itu saat mereka memasuki gedung tersebut.

'Aku kan pakai badan Sasuke pantas saja mereka melihat ke arahku," Pikir Naruto

'Aku kan tampan," PIkir Sasuke, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung teringat kalau dia tertukar badan dengan Naruto 'Hah, emang ya, punya karisma ganteng dari bayi susah. Aku pake badannya Naruto aja masih ada yang ngelirik.' Imbuh pikiran Sasuke

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu masuk gedung hijau itu—yang ternyata sekolah. Tak disangka, mereka bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Tapi kini Sakura sedang dengan teman-temannya.

"Eh, Sakura? Ketemu lagi, hahaha." Terkejut, Naruto sedikit berteriak

"Iya, ketemu lagi. Kamu kayak kutu deh, ga bisa lepas," Sasuke ikut-ikutan

"Aku bukan kutu, Sas." Protes Sakura

Sakura seperti tersentak saat temannya yang berambut pirang panjang membisikkinya sesuatu "Yang rambutnya hitam ganteng, ya?"

"Hah? Oiya, hampir lupa. Sasuke, Naruto, ini teman-temanku. Yang rambutnya pirang ini namanya Ino Yamanaka, Ayahnya orang Iwagakure, ibunya orang Indonesia. Jangan paksa dia ngomong jepang, ya! Walaupun dia blasteran Iwa-Indonesia, tapi bahasa jepangnya payah sekali, Hahaha." Sakura setengah bergurau, namun sayangnya tidak ada yang tertawa "Kalau yang rambutnya lepek hitam ini," Sakura berhenti sejanak untuk mengambil napas "namanya Lee, dia orang Indonesia asli. Lokal. Kalau yang rambutnya panjang dan manis ini namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata cantik sekali, ya? bikin iri, ngajak ribut, hahaha." Sakura mengakhiri celotehan panjangnya

"Ngga ah, biasa saja." Hinata merendah

"Salam kenal kalian semua! Aku Naruto Uzumaki, yang ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha,"

Mereka pun bersalam salaman.

Toooottt...

"Satu," Sahut Sakura

Tooooottt...

"Dua," Sahut Ino

"Dua kali lagi dong," Kali ini Hinata yang angkat bicara

"Yah cuman 2 kali bel. Cepat sekali ya istirahatnya! Gak kerasa." Terdengar nada kecewa dalam omongan Sakura

"Eh, Naruto, Sasuke, Kelas berapa?" Lee bertanya pada 2 anak baru itu

"Hah? Kelas?" Naruto bertanya bingung

"Iya kelas berapa? Kelas 7 atau 8 atau 9?" Kali ini Ino yang bicara

"Eh, kita 13 tahun," jawab Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam

"Berarti kalian kelas 7. Yang juga itu artinya kita sekelas!YAY!" Hinta loncat-loncat kegiranga. Tidak loncat loncat juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi, intinya, dia bersemangatlah.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas," Ajak Sakura kepada 2 temannya itu—Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kita harus pergi, Sas," Naruto berbisik dengan suara rendah, rendah sekali pada Sasuke

"Iya tau, gimana caranya?"

"Mari berpikir," Naruto memasang tampang (sok) berpikir yang amat-sangat-tidak-meyakinkan

TBC

Chappie ini tidak memuaskan sekali haha, banyak typo dan segala macam. Bonusnya juga cacat gitu. Wkwkwk.

Oiya, yang disitu tuh kalo bel 2 kali artinya masuk

3 kali artinya istirahat

4 kali artinya pulang

Enjoy bonusnya ya

**BONUS**

Carkar : Ah, akhirnya jadi juga ni taplak meja

Hanaya : Merintah merintah doang kamu mah

Livirapicok : tau

Lalala~ : kumpulin ke bu Tuti, ah

Yumifasola : Eh, jangan kasar, woi

Lalala~ : Eh?

Sfx : dukdukdudkduk

Hanaya : Kan, brudul semua jadinya

Livirapicok : bikin lagi deh

#pickonereaders RnR or Die


	5. Chapter 5

Tebakan : kucing kakinya empat kalo kucring kakinya berapa?

**WARNING : OoC tingkat tinggi ; AU to the max ; **kebanyakan dialog

**Disclaimer : **Yang punya Naruto dan tokoh tokohnya yang lain om Kishi, tapi ceritanya punya author - udah males ngelawan om Kishi

**Pairing :** Bakal banyak dan belum diputuskan

_I hope u enjoy it_

**Chapter 5**

"Mari berpikir," Naruto memasang tampang (sok) mikir yang amat-sangat-tidak-meyakinkan

"Oh!" Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto seraya mengatakan idenya dalam bisikkan "Jadi kita ikut—" namun belum selesai Sasuke berkata, Sakura sudah memotong "Kalian mau duduk dimana? Kalian duduk di pojok ga apa apa, kan?"

Ternyata mereka sudah berada di ruangan kelas 7. Ruangan kelas 7-8 tepatnya. Ino mengetuk pintu lalu mengintip ke dalam kelas. Tidak ada guru. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dengan diiringi oleh tatapan bertanya dari semua penghuni kelas itu. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di paling pojok kelas. Mereka berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua tatapan itu.

'Aku kan pakai badan Sasuke,' pikir Naruto

'Aku kan punya karisma ganteng dari lahir,' pikir Sasuke

"Assalamualaikum," Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang masuk ke kelas

"Waalaikumsalam," penghuni kelas 7-8 itu menjawab salam dari seseorang yang baru masuk itu.

"Nah," kini orang itu sudah berada di depan kelas "Anak-anak, sekarang kita kuis."

Terdengar keluhan dari murid murid. Seperti "aaahh" atau "iiihh" atau "nggghh" banyak sekali. Namun kelas itu mendadak sepi saat si rambut pink, Sakura. Mengacungkan tangan dan berbicara.

"Bu Kurenai," ah, ternyata nama guru itu kurenai "di sana," Sakura menunjuk bagian pojok kelas dimana Sasuke dan Naruto duduk "ada murid baru, dia—maksudku mereka boleh kan belajar bersama kita semua?"

Kurenai terdiam sebentar lalu berkata kepada Sasuke dan Naruto "Kalau kalian ingin ikut belajar, kalian harus berbicara dulu ke kepala sekolah. Sakura, tolong tunjukkan mereka dimana ruangan kepala sekolah!" guru kewarganegaraan itu berkata lembut namun tegas

"Baik, bu." Sakura tersenyum patuh pada gurunya itu. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa diam termenung sambil cengok. 'Mereka ngomong apa, sih?' pikir mereka berdua

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto lalu menarik napas untuk berkata pada dua orang itu, dalam bahasa jepang tentu saja. "Kalian pasti ga ngerti kan tadi aku sama bu kurenai ngomong apa?" Sakura bertanya misterius kepada dua anak beranjak remaja dibelakangnya. Dua anak itu hanya menggeleng penasaran. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas seraya berkata "Mau tau aja,"

Sasuke dan Naruto memberikan deathglarenya yang luar-biasa-mematikan sampai sampai semut yang lewat saja tepar (?) namun Sakura tidak bodoh. Dia mengetahui tatapan kedua rekannya itu lalu menghembuskan napas menyerah "Oke, oke, tadi katanya, kalian—sama aku, disuruh pergi ke kepala sekolah," Sakura mengakhiri ocehannya dengan memutar bola mata

"Sakura, sedang apa?" Kurenai bertanya pada Sakura

"Ini, lagi mau—" Sakura mengambil waktu untuk berpikir "nyatet PR dulu," Sakura menyambar pergelangan tangan Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menariknya "Ayo, Sasuke, Naruto kita ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah.. dan cengok

"Ini ruangannya," Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya di kedua anak lelaki itu lalu menambahkan "Aku antar sampai sini aja, ya! Masuk sendiri sana, aku balik ke kelas, dadah!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang itu lalu beranjak pergi menuju anak tangga terdekat dan berlari menyusuri tangga itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan minta tolong dari Sasuke maupun Naruto

"Sak—yah udah ngilang, Sas." Naruto memberitahu Sasuke seakan-akan Sasuke tidak bisa melihat kepergian Sakura

"Aku juga bisa liat kali," Sasuke berkata enteng lalu mengetuk pintu didepannya yang bertuliskan "Principal/kepala sekolah"

Terdengar jawaban seperti kata "Masuk," dari arah dalam. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki ruangan itu. Berbeda sekali dengan kelas 7-8 yang mereka masuki tadi. Ruangan ini walaupun lebih kecil tapi lebih rapi, bersih dan mewah. Tentu saja karena ini ruangan kepala sekolah, coba kalau ini ruangan sekuriti, pasti ga bakal mewah.

"Silakan duduk," seorang kakek berjenggot super putih mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto duduk tentunya dengan bahasa Indonesia "Ayo, duduk," Orang itu memberi isyarat pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa cokelat di ruangan itu namun nihil, Sasuke dan Naruto tetap tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan kakek tua itu.

Tiga-tiganya cengok.

"Kalian mau minum dulu?" tanya si kakek sekali lagi, namun tidak berhasil mendapat respon dari dua pemuda didepannya

"_What kind of language was that? Indonesian?" _Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang ditanya juga sama tidak mengertinya dengan yang bertanya

"_I don't know. You can ask him,_" Naruto mengusulkan

"_But, I can't speak Indonesian.I can only speak japanese and english. How can I do—" _Belum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia mendengar kakek tua itu berkata—kali ini dengan bahasa jepang

"Kalau kalian ada masalah dengan bahasa, kalian bisa tanya ke saya, anak anak. Namaku—ah, tentu saja! Aku harus mempersilakan kalian duduk dulu. Ayo silakan duduk!" Kakek tua itu akhirnya berhasil juga membuat dua pemuda didepannya duduk di sofa cokelat

"Jadi, sekarang, apa keperluan kalian?" kakek itu bertanya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto setelah cleaning service setempat membawakan tiga cangkir berisi teh di atas meja di ruangan itu.

"Kita disuruh sama wanita rambut panjang yang tadi ngajar di kelas 7-8 buat datang kesini, kita juga ga ngerti kenapa kita disuruh ke sini," Naruto angkat bicara kali ini

"Eum, kalau begitu Kurenai, ya?" tanya si kakek

Yang ditanya malah menggeleng tak tahu

"Kalau begitu, kalian murid baru?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat

'Oh great, Naruto baka dobe, kalau kau begitu, nanti, si kakek sialan itu ga bakal ngebiarin kita pergi gitu aja, baka!' pikir Sasuke

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mendapatkan murid baru di bulan ini, kalian dari mana? Kumogakure?" si kakek bertanya lalu menambahkan dengan gumaman tak jelas "Ah, jadi ingat kampung halaman,"

"Tidak, tidak, kami dari Konoha." Naruto menjawab enteng seraya mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar ada murid baru disini. Orang tua kalian mana?" si Kakek itu bertanya sekali lagi

"Orang tua kami.. di.. errr.. ngg.." bingung, Naruto tampak bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan si kakek, namun, beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah mendengar Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya

"Di Konoha!" Sahut si jabrik itu tanpa dosa, Naruto menyiku pinggul Sasuke seraya berkata dalam bisikkan "Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Kok Konoha?" namun tidak ada respon sama sekali

"Kalian kesini sendirian?" Tanya si kakek tampak khawatir

"Tidak juga, orang tua kami mengantar kami ke sini lalu mereka balik lagi ke konoha. Urusan pekerjaan," Sasuke menjawab enteng, tanpa merasa bersalah "Orang tua kami menyuruh kami ke daerah sini untuk bersekolah. Kurang lebih seminggulah." tambahnya

'Sasuke pinter juga, ya!' pikir Naruto enteng 'Kirain pinter pelajaran doang, ga taunya ngibul juga pinter! Kapan kapan kalo aku jadi penjahat mau nyewa Sasuke aja deh buat jadi pengacara,' imbuhnya

"Oh ya, ya, saya mengerti. Engg, kalau boleh saya tahu, kalian kembar?"

"Hah?" Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang bingung

"Eum, kalian seibu sebapak, kan? Atau kalian saudara tiri?" tanyanya

"Oh, dia saudara sepupu saya, kek." Kini Naruto angkat bicara

'Sepupu? Sepupu dari seorang Uzumaki? Ogah,' pikir Sasuke

"Oh, ya, ya, kalian saudara sepupu, ya? Hebat, ya, saudara sepupu bias akur, cucu-cucu saya tidak akur seperti kalian, hehe." Kakek itu meringis lalu melanjutkan "Oh, ya jangan panggil aku kakek, tidak biasa. Panggil saja aku Pak Ei,"

"Baik pak Ei!" Sahut Naruto bersemangat

"Baik anak-anak manis, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas sebelum jam—ouch! Kalian sudah makan siang?" Kakek itu yang ternyata bernama Ei bertanya pada dua pemuda didepannya

"Tidak, eh belum," Sahut Naruto

'Belum,lah, orang dari tadi kita disuruh disini terus,' pikir Sasuke

"Kalau begitu kalian mau makan dimana? Mau makan bersamaku? Bagimana kalau di Hoki Hoki Bentol? Mereka menjual makanan khas daerahmu—daerahku juga, bagaimana?"

"Errr.." Naruto dan Sasuke tampak bingung untu menjawab tawaran yang satu ini, bagaimana pun juga mereka itu murid baru gratisan. Tapi.. mau gimana lagi?

"Nomer 5 jawabannya adalah A, mengapa jawabannya A? Siapa yang tau?" Ternyata guru yang tadi masih mengajar, Kurenai

Terlihat LUMAYAN banyak anak yang mengacungkan jarinya

'Haus nilai,' pikir Sakura

TOOOOTTT…

"Satu.." Sakura berbisik pelan

TOOOOTTT

"Dua.." ia berbisik lagi

TOOOOTTT

"Tiga. Satu lagi, dong!" Sakura menunggu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari "Istirahat,"

Sakura sudah mau keluar kelas dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain—Ino dan Hinata—namun panggilan bu Kurenai menghentikan langkahnya dan dua sahabatnya

"Sakura, dua anak baru yang tadi dimana? Kenapa belum kembali?"

Sakura memutar mata bosan "Kan sedang dengan kepala sekolah," Sakura mengambil waktu sebentar untuk menghela napas sebelum dia menghampiri Ino dan Hinata yang sudah berada di luar kelas

"ITADAKIMASU!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan. Err, sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang berteriak, dua yang lain hanya berbisik sopan

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Ah, enak sekali, terima kasih, kek! Ngg, maksudku Pak Ei! Kenyang sekali," Naruto berkata sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah buncit dipenuhi ramen

"Terima kasih makanannya," Sahut Sasuke sopan yang diiringi oleh anggukan dari si kakek, atau sekarang kita bisa menyebutnya Pak Ei atau kepala sekolah

"Ramen disini enak sekali aku bisa nambah dua kali, haha. Hei, Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba meraih pundak rekannya yang dipisahkan oleh Pak Ei

"Hn?" respon Sasuke

"Kalau kita sudah mau pulang bagaimana kalau kita beli beberapa porsi ramen dulu disini? Untuk bekal ke Konoha, maksudku," Naruto berusul, namun hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh si jabrik "Hn, terserah."

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke sekolah, sekarang sudah jam—WOW! Tak terasa, ya? Begitu banyak waktu yang terbuang kalau sedang bersama-sama, haha!"

Naruto hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya—kepala Sasuke—yang tidak berkutu sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan- pelan sekali sampai tidak ada yang dengar "Itu menurutmu saja, kek tua!"

"Nah," Pak Ei mengambil waktu dulu untuk berpikir "Kalian mau ke sekolah atau pulang?"

"Sekolah!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat

"Oke," Pak Ei menyetujuinya bak supir

"Sudah sampai! Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk kalau tidak mau dimarahi guru kalian," sahut sang kepala sekolah saat mereka sudah turun dari mobilnya "Dan jangan lupa berikan ini pada wali kelas kalian," Kepala Sekolah itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas daur ulang kepada Sasuke

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang bingung. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengerti. Kertas itu berbahasa Indonesia.

Sang kepala sekolah memberikan anggukan sopan dahulu kepada staf TU yang tadi menyapanya sebelum merespon ekspresi dua pemuda di depannya "Ini izin tertulis untuk mengikuti pelajaran disini selama.. seminggu?"

"Ya." Sahut Naruto menegaskan, Sasuke hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian segera masuk, ya?"

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, si pirang dan si pantat ayam sudah memasukki undakan pertama menuju bangunan sekolah itu

"Dasar anak muda," Gumam Pak Ei sambil lalu

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka paksa

'Ah, guru killer itu lagi.' Pikir Sakura bosan

"Buka halaman 56, kerjakan latihan A dan B. Kumpulkan PR kalian disini, yang tidak mengerjakan, silakan keluar!" sadis, guru killer itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu diketok

Tok tok tok.. ngeek

"Hehe, permisi,"

Ah, ternyata duo anak-beranjak-remaja yang baru saja datang dari acara makan-makannya bersama kepala sekolah, Pak Ei. Mengucapkan salam dengan—tentu saja—bahasa jepang

"Kalian siapa? Asal saja masuk ke kelasku." Guru killer itu—yang ternyata name tagnya bertuliskan Ibiki—bertanya kepada dua anak itu

Naruto—salah satu dari dua anak itu—berjalan menuju tempat duduknya semula dengan melemparkan cengirannya sambil lalu. Begitupun Sasuke, namun tidak disertai cengiran kalau Sasuke, mah.

"Hei, Kalian dengar tidak?" sahut Ibiki tidak sabar

Tak ada respon. Yang bersangkutan malah asyik membuka-buka komik atau novel yang mereka—naruto—bawa.

"Tidak ada novel di kelasku!"

Tak ada respon (lagi)

"SILAKAN KELUAR DARI KELASKU! SE-KA-RANG!"

Kali ini Sakura tidak diam saja, dia membalikkan badannya lalu menoleh ke duo konoha dibelakangnya itu. Namun, naas, belum sempat dia berbicara sesuatu, Ibiki sudah meneriakinya

"Kau juga, merah muda, kalian keluar atau aku yang keluar!"

Terdengar bisikkan dari beberapa anak yan menyetujui kalau Ibiki saja yang keluar dari kelas itu, tapi tak sedikit juga yang mengatakan kalau sebaiknya Sakura dan yang lainnya yang keluar

"B-baik pak," Sakura mengalah, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu, meraih pergelangan Sasuke dan Naruto seraya menyeretnya keluar dari kelas itu. Yang ditarik terdengar meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" tanya Naruto saat ketiganya sudah berada di luar kelas

"Apa katamu? KENAPA?" nada suara Sakura meninggi saat mengatakan "kenapa"

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Indonesia, ya?" Sasuke angkat bicara, bukan hanya bahasa Sakura yang tidak dia mengerti, sikap Sakura barusan pun juga

"Oke, PAK IBIKI MENGUSIR KALIAN DARI KELAS, TAU?" kini urat nadi Sakura menyembul keluar di lehernya

"Kenapa? Kalau kami berdua doang, kenapa kamu ikutan keluar?" Naruto berkata pelan, numun ada sedikit nada kesal, Sasuke terlihat mengangguk setuju

"Karena," Sakura mengambil waktu dulu untuk menghela napas agar perasaannya lebih baik "saat pak Ibiki bertanya pada kalian, kaliannya ngegaringin. Terus, pas ditanya lagi kaliannya malah baca novel,"

"Oh iya aku ngerti, lagian disini yang salah siapa coba?" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya lalu menoleh kepada dua temannya, saat dilihat mereka menggelengkan kepala, dia lalu melanjutkan "Ibiki,"

"Kenapa?" Sakura dan Naruto betanya bersamaan

"Karena, dia tidak pake bahasa jepang, bahasaku dan Naruto," Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, saat melihat temannya tidak mengerti, dia menambahkan "Ih, masa ga ngerti juga? karena dia ga pake bahasa jepang, jadi, kita ga bisa ngerti, gitu."

"Ooooh~" kini Naruto mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan, namun Sakura terdengar membantah

"Nggak, dong! Dia kan tidak bisa bahasa jepang!"

"Kita juga ga bisa bahasa Indonesia!" Sasuke dan Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Sakura, akhirnya perdebatan kecil terjadi diantara mereka bertiga

"Lalu kalau ga bisa bahasa Indonesia, NGAPAIN KE INDONESIA?" kini Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya yang sedari tadi membendung

"Damn Sakura!" Sasuke berkata enteng tanpa melihat wajah Sakura, yang dikatain terlihat marah

"Sampah," Kini giliran Naruto yang angkat bicara, namun kali ini dengan bahasa Indonesia

Kini prapatan di dahi lebar Sakura makin terlihat "APA KATAMU? SAMPAH?" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu..

DUK

"Aw," keluh Naruto

"Kan dia yang bilang sam-sam-sambah," Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan jari tengahnya lalu melanjutkan dengan nada dan nadi yang meninggi "KENAPA AKU DAPET PUKUL JUGA? DAMN SAKURA!"

"Rasanya puas." Desah Sakura. Sakura meresapi setiap kata Sasuke yang terdengar sangat-indah di telinga Sakura, beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari kalau ada yang salah di uacapan Sasuke "Itu bukan sambah tapi sampah, hahaha."

"Apalah," Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, bibir Sakura berkedut-kedut menahan tawa, Naruto bahkan sudah tertawa tanpa suara. Menyadari itu, Sasuke memberikan deathglarenya seraya berkata "Diam kalian semua!"

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

TOOOOOTTT

"Satu," bisik Sakura

TOOOOOTT

"Dua," Kini diikuti Naruto

TOOOOTTT

"Tiga,"

"EMPAAAAAAATTT," teriak Sakura dan dua rekannya

Awalnya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu arti dari empat kali bel, namun, beberapa detik kemudian mereka baru mengerti kalau bel empat kali tu artinya pulang

Sesaat kemudian, pintu kelas terlihat dibuka (baca : dibanting) oleh tak lain tak bukan Ibiki

Sakura dan lainnya bergidik ngeri sebelum si guru sangar itu menghilang di balik tangga

"Ayo, kita ambil tas di kelas!" Sakura memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk masuk ke kelas, namun duo konoha yang diajak itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya "Kalian mau pulang, kan?"

"Eh, iya." Jawab duo konoha itu hampir bersamaan

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berlima pulang bareng?" Gadis pirang ikat kuda mengusulkan kepada 4 orang rekannya

"Hn? Oke deh," Sahut si rambut indigo panjang yang amat-sangat-manis

"Tapi, rumah kalian dimana?" Dahi Sakura berkerut saat duo konoha yang ditanyanya itu menggeleng

"Hah? Kalian ga punya rumah? Gembel gitu? Haha untung kalian ga bisa bahasa indonesia, gembel gembel haha," gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu meledek ledek duo konoha dengan tentu saja bahasa indonesia dan ekspresi datar -_-

"Sssst, Ino! Ga boleh gitu." Hinata si indigo mengingatkan temannya

Namun Sakura tidak ambil bagian di perdebatan kecil itu, dia masih penasaran dengan Sasuke dan Naruto "Ga punya rumah?"

"Kami tinggal di hotel." Jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau kami ke hotel kalian? Maksudnya di hotel tempat kalian nginep." Hinata mengusulkan

"Hn?" Sasuke cengok

"Maksud Hinata, dia mau ngeliat hotel yang tempat kalian nginep," Sakura mengartikan ucapan Hinata layaknya alfalink berjalan

"WHAT?"

**TBC**

Ini sebenernya fict atau dialog? Dialog semua isinya HUWAAAA *guling guling di aspal* apapun itu dialog atau fict yang penting PERFECT...  
oke, readers ngeliatnya jangan gitu dong, fictnya BAGUS BANGET deh ga jadi perfect...  
deathglarenya udahan dong, yaudah fictnya BAGUS doang deh...  
ga bosen apa ngedeathglare author wae? Yaudah tuh fictnya ANCUR, JELEK, PARAH, puas?  
readers : IYA BANGET

Oke deh kalian semua sependapat dengan readers yang disitu? Bisa kasih masukkan

Kalo ga sependapat, bisa puji puji aku, tenang aja aku ga bakal terbang, atau ngefly, atau ngapung, atau apalah haha *JEGER*

* * *

I will never say never  
I will fight till 4ever  
Whenever u knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground

* * *

Besok Author ulang tahuuuuun, jangan lupa kasih kado yaaaa *muka kecoak melas mode : on* kenapa kecoak? Karena author udah bosen sama anjing melas

BONUS

Sasuke : kita jadi ngebolang?

Naruto + Sakura : jadi dong haha

Naruto : eh, ngebolang kemana, teh?

Sasuka + Sakura : *jitak Naruto* ke rumah lu

Naruto : oke deh

Sakura : Ih percaya lagi, kita mau ngebolang ke otogakureeee~

Naruto : katanya mau ke rumah aku?

Sasuke : diem atau besok PS lu ilang

Naruto : yah terserah

Sakura : Kita ke Oto naik apa, sas?

Sasuke : naik pesawat jet gua

Sakura Naruto cengok abis

Sasuke : ngga lah, naik kereta

Naruto : punya lu?

Sasuke : besok PS lu ilang awas aja

Naruto : peace hehe, stasiunnya dimana, nih?

_**Bonus TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jawaban dari tebakan chap kemaren adalah *sfx : teng tereng* : EMPRAT! Selamat yang udah jawab, dapet piring cantik. Berhubung piringnya udah abis jadi ga ada piring lagi ya haha *ditebas*

**WARNING : OoC tingkat tinggi ; AU to the max ; **kebanyakan dialog

**Disclaimer : **My beloved brother, masashi kishimoto

**Pairing :** Bakal banyak dan belum diputuskan

_I hope u enjoy it_

**Chapter 6**

"Maksud Hinata, dia mau ngeliat hotel yang tempat kalian nginep," Sakura mengartikan ucapan Hinata bak translator

"WHAT?" Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Hotelnya.. eh, hotelnya." Naruto tampak bingung menjelaskan, sementara Sasuke juga sedang berpikir, lalu setelah berpikir, Sasuke menyikut pinggul Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau gila, ya, teme?" Naruto tampak kaget dengan penuturan Sasuke yang tadi dibisikinya

"Ga apa-apa, deh. Mungkin mereka bisa bantu." Jawab Sasuke

"Ayo, kita ke hotel rambutan." Ajak Naruto ang tentu saja dengan bahasa jepang. Hinata dan Ino tidak mengerti, jadi mereka hanya diam saja di posisi mereka semula. Melihat itu, Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengajari mereka bahasa jepang, kapan kapan. Ya, kapan-kapan, yang sekarang dia harus lakukan adalah menarik pergelangan tangan mereka (Ino dan HInata) seraya mengatakan "Katanya, kita boleh ke hotel Rambutan,"

"Mau ke kamarku-maksudku kamar kami?" tanya Sasuke dengan sikap khas Uchiha saat mereka berlima sudah sampai di gerbang masuk hotel rambutan

"Iya, dong!" Jawab Sakura "Hinata, Ino, kita masuk ke kamar mereka berdua, yu!" Ajak Sakura kepada dua teman perempuannya

"Apa? Sakura itu kan kamar cowok," Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah bisikkan pada Ino dan Sakura "Pasti bau,"

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa cengok seraya bergumam dalam hati "Dasar cewek tukang gosip,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura tertawa lebar sekali. Naruto dan Sasuke bergumam lagi "Yakin, nih Sakura itu cewek?"

Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa mengikik kecil, kecil sekali "Hihihihi,"

Bagaimana kalau Hinata? Dia tidak tertawa karena dia tidak tahu, apa yang lucu?

"Mau masuk, ga?" tanya Naruto pada tiga cewek didepannya

Tiga cewek itu mengangguk mantap lalu melenggang masuk melewati dua cowok dibelakangnya.

"Beneran, nih mau masuk?" tanya Naruto saat mereka semua sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, kamar 214

"IYA, CEREWET!" emosi, Sakura membalasnya dengan suatu teriakkan berbahasa Indonesia

Ngeeeek

"Waaaaa!" terdengar sorakkan kagum dari para cewek saat mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam kamar yang didominasi dengan warna krem dan cokelat mewah itu.

"Orang tua kalian dimana, ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Hinata, lalu Sakura menerjemahkannya

"Eh, di Konoha," Jawab Naruto innocent

Sakura cengok, butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Naruto, lalu menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia

"Loh kok? Terus, kalian.. kok bisa nyampe sini?" tanya Hinata yang diiringi tatapan bertanya dari semua anak minus Sasuke dan Naruto

"Jadi, gini..." Sasuke menjelaskan sebab mereka berada disini. Tentang nenek di taman itu, tentang berita kalau semua ibu hamil di Konoha akan diaborsi, tentang si supir taxi yang hampir dipukul oleh Naruto, pertemuan tak disengaja di botani square, kedatangan mereka di sekolah anak cewe itu—maksudnya SMP N 1 Bogor—dan juga pertemuan dengan kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Pokoknya, Sasuke berusaha tidak meninggal setitik detail pun saat menerangkan—mungkin lebih tepatnya bercerita—sebab mereka berdua ada di Bogor sekarang ini.

Ino mencolek pundak Sakura seraya bertanya "Dia ngomong apa?" Hinata juga memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mereka-ngomong-apa-sih-?. Tapi mereka tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sakura. Sakura malah bertanya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan bahasa jepang tentunya

"Gimana cara nyembuhinnya?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Naruto

"Harus makan mangga muda bekas ibu hamil," jawab Naruto

"Eh, Sakura, ada apa, sih? Kok mereka sedih?" tanya Ino pada Sakura

"Katanya Sasuke..." Sakura menceritakan apa yang tadi Sasuke bilang. Namun bahasanya berbeda.

"Oh, jadi harus makan mangga muda bekas, ya?" tanya Ino setengah geli setengah prihatin

"Di Indonesia banyak, kok ibu hamil. Jadi, kalian berdua tenang aja, ya." Kata Hinata yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh dua cowok itu

"Tunggu dulu, deh. Kalau kalian tukeran badan berarti, yang rambutnya hitam Sasuke yang rambutnya jabrik Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepada kedua cowok didepannya

"Betuuul! Seratus buat nona Haruno, haha." Jawab Naruto

'Sasuke, sifatnya cool gitu ditambah badan yang modelnya kaya gitu. Pasti keren banget. Pake badannya Naruto aja dia udah cool gitu, gimana pake badannya yang sesungguhya? Naruto, orangnya cerewet aku ga terlalu suka, tapi ternyata badannya tuh tukeran toh. Haha, kalo gitu sih, iya, pantes. Sasuke yang sikapnya (sok) cool pake badan kaya gitu, Naruto yang kaya petasan banting badannya kaya gitu. Haha cucok booo.' Pikir Sakura

"Hei, Hinata, Sakura!" Ino mencolek bagian pundak kedua temannya itu yang dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sakura "Ada apa?" respon keduanya

"Kita pulang aja, yo!"

"Aku sih terserah," sahut HInata

"Sasuke, Naruto, kita pulang dulu, ya?" Sakura meminta izin kepada si empunya, maksudnya penyewa maksudnya yang sedang menempati kamar hotel itu tak lain tak bukan Sasuke dan Naruto

"Tunggu dulu," Sasuke reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura (perhatian : megang doang ya ga ngapa ngapain, ini rating K+ lo) "Kau—kalian tau orang di sekitar sini yang lagi hamil?" tanya Sasuke pada tiga anak cewek didepannya

"Aku ga tau. Hei Hinata, Ino, kalian kenal ga sama orang yang lagi hamil? Siapa gitu." Tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya, keduanya menggeleng. Sasuke menghembuskan napas menyerah, Naruto yang tadi Cuma diam aja akhirnya ikut bicara "Gimana dong, tem?"

"Gimana? Ya harus dicari sampai dapet lah! Udah jauh-jauh kesini ga dapet mangga muda." Sewot Sasuke

Sakura memandang pergelangan tangannya yang dari tadi depagangi Sasuke terus lalu meminta izin untuk pulang "Ehem, Sasuke, sekarang boleh pulang?"

Sasuke blushing. Ga nyadar kalo dari tadi dia megangin tangannya Sakura. Sasuke kira dia lagi megangin apa gitu yan lembut-lembut gimanaaaa gitu. Eh ga taunya megangin tangan Sakura "Eum, ya, silakan." Jawab Sasuke dengan sikap khas Uchiha

"Makasih." Jawab Sakura. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto, Sakura segera keluar dari kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ino dan Hinata pun sudah ada di ambang pintu untuk pulang "Pulang dulu, ya." Kata mereka berdua

**Hinata POV**

Aku melangkah pergi dari kamar kedua cowok itu. Lucu, ya? Tukeran badan, aku juga mau tuh kalo sama Britney Spears. Tapi sayangnya britney spears lagi sibuk jadinya ga bisa tukeran badan sama aku deh. Tapi kalo sama Taylor Swift juga ga apa-apa. Mumpung pacarnya ganteng kayak Taylor Lautner. Eh, udah putus, kan mereka? Apa belum? Kalo ga salah udah putus deh. Ga apa-apa deh putus-ga-putus aku tetep suka sama Taylor Swift. Tapi kayaknya cantikan Miley Cyrus, deh? Mukanya cute abis, haha. Vanessa Hudgens juga. Sayangnya mereka semua lagi pada banyak job, coba kalo ga ada. Udah tukeran badan sama aku, tuh. *Author : aku juga mau kali kalo tukeran badan sama mereka semua, Hinata maruk, ah ga temen*

**End of Hinata POV **

"Hinata apa sih? Senyum-senyum sendiri, besok kayaknya harus diperiksa, deh." Ino berkata dramatis sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Hinata, memeriksa.

"Haha, Ino bisa aja." Kata Sakura

"Ngga, tadi cuma ngebayangin kalo aku tukeran badan sama Miley Cyrus, haha." Ujar Hinata yang diselingi dengan tawa yang lain

"Hei," Sakura menyentuh pundak kedua temannya saat mereka sudah berhenti tertawa yang dengan sukses membuat dua sahabatnya itu menoleh kepadanya seraya melemparkan pandangan bertanya, Sakura berujar kembali "Orang hamil, tuh."

"Mana? Mana?" tanya kedua sahabatnya itu mencari-cari. Mereka akhirnya menemukan orang yang dimaksud Sakura setelah mereka mengikuti sorot matanya.

"Dia cewek apa cowok? Kok sangar, ya?" Ino bertanya kepada dua yang lain yang disambut dengan double jitakkan keras di kepalanya. Memang sangar, sih. Ibu hamil pake baju anak punk yang ada tulisannya "My Chemical Romance" terus rambutnya pendek. Gimana ga mirip cowok? Author aja sampe bingung =='

"Cewek lah, sayang." Jawab Sakura sedikit menggoda

"Ih, yaiks Sakura. Ino, besok kita bakar rumahnya Sakura, yu? Udah jabs**(1)**, lesbi lagi, hoek." Hinata berkata dramatis sambil memperagakan orang muntah di depan kedua temannya. Ketiganya kini tertawa dan melupakan orang hamil itu.

"Tau ah. Pulang yu?" Sahut Sakura

"Oke, Sakura mau pulang kemana? Kerumahku apa rumah Hinata?" kata Ino

Krik krik krik (Hoi, jangkrik siapa tuh? Ambil sana! ganggu aja ==')

"Ke rumahku sendirilah," jawab Sakura sewot. Tak lama kemudian datanglah angkot hijau yang bagian bawahnya dicat biru bertuliskan "03" Sakura menghantikan laju angkot itu dengan cara melambai-lambaikan tangannya dipinggir jalan

"Duluan, ya." Kata Sakura

"Dadah." Jawab dua yang lain

"Hei, Hinata, aku harus jalan sampai sana. Aku duluan, ya." Sahut Ino beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sakura

"Oke, dadah."

**Hinata POV**

Sebuah angkot 07 lewat didepanku, aku langsung menyetopnya tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari siapapun termasuk author. Angkot itu menepi. Aku masuk ke dalam angkot itu dan menduduki bagian pojok, bagian favoritku. Karena disitulah aku bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bisa menyejukkan atau sekedar tidur di dekat speaker yang berada dibagian belakang.

"Hoam," rasa kantuk menyerangku secara tiba-tiba. Aku segera memejamkan mataku dan menyenderkan kepalaku di speaker itu. Lalu, tertidur pulas

"De, de, mau turun dimana, de?" ujar si supir angkot

Reflek, aku membuka mataku dan melihat keadaan di luar. Butuh beberapa detik untukku mencerna apa yang terjadi. Aku sudah jauh dari tempat tujuanku-maksudku tempat yang seharusnya aku turun dan ganti angkot. Ini dimana? Akhirnya aku memutuskan bilang "kiri" kepada si supir daripada aku di angkot terus, mau sampai kapan? Nanti aku ga bisa pulang lagi.

Aku turun dari angkot itu dan menyeberang. Karena, seperti kata bu guru, berjalan di sebelah kiri. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan

"Eh, tau ga?"

"Ngga,"

"Ibuku hamil, lo. Aku bakal punya adek baru deh, hehe."

"Ah, biasa, aku punya adek tiga, dong."

"Ih enak, aku aja baru punya satu. Tapi entar kalo mama udah ngelahirin, bagi satu, dong."

Aku tekejut. Bukan karena anak yang punya tiga adik. Itu tidak ajaib, karena mungkin ada lagi yang lebih. Tapi, anak yang satunya yang katanya, ibunya itu sedang hamil. Aku menghampiri dua anak perempuan itu.

"De, ibunya suka makan mangga muda, ga?" tanyaku pada anak perempuan yang ibunya sedang hamil

"Ya, kalau lagi mau ya mau, kalo ngga ya ngga." Jawab anak itu dengan malu-malu

"Kalo sekarang lagi mau?" tanyaku lagi

"Eh, ngga tau. Tadi katanya mama lagi ngidam sate biawak sekarang." Jawab anak itu dengan bangganya, malu-malunya sudah diinjek-injek terus ditelen kali, ya. Jadi ga malu-malu lagi

"Oh, kalo besok suka makan mangga muda, ga?" aku bertanya lagi

"Kalo besok, mama maunya ngidam semur macan," jawab anak itu lagi

"Kalo lusa?" aku terus membombardir anak itu sampai aku menemukan hari yang pas

"Kalo lusa, mama maunya makan tumis cula badak." Jawab anak itu enteng

"Badak, kan dilindungi?" akhirnya teman dari anak itu ikut bicara juga

"Ah, ngga, ah. Buktinya di rumah papa suka melihara panda. Kalo mama emang sukanya sama yang gitu-gitu. Suka sama yang buas-buas, hehe." Anak itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak berkutu

"Kalo besoknya lusa?" tanyaku lagi

"Mama mau makan sop ceker elang," jawab anak itu

Lama kelamaan aku merasa bingung. Kok bisa ngidam direncanain akhirnya aku bertanya lagi "Kok ade udah tau kalo ibunya mau ngidam apa besok?"

"Kan ada jadwalnya," jawab anak itu enteng

Aku sweatdrop, teman anak itu ikutan juga. Author juga. Aku menyerah, lalu pergi. Tapi tanpa melupakan adat keluarga hyuuga aku mengucapkan "Terima kasih, kakak pergi dulu, ya."

Anak itu aneh, masa iya ngidam direncanain. Kocak abis. Mana makananya aneh-aneh lagi. Aku sih ga mau kalo disuruh makan gituan. Apalagi kalo dibayar setriliyun. Eh ngga deng, kalo dibayar setriliyun aku mau. Kan enak tuh, bisa beli makanan banyak terus bisa beli laptop quartu duo terus beli canon 50D 15,1 mp terus bisa juga beli baju banyak. Ah, jadi pengen.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju tempat adanya angkot 16 salabenda**(2)**. Akhirnya perjalananku berakhir. Aku menemukan kumpulan angkot 16 di dekat rel kereta yang memang sudah sering kulewati kalau aku pulang sekolah naik angkot. Aku menyeberang lalu mencari angkot 16 yang banyak penumpangnya. Akhirnya, aku menemukan itu. Aku masuk ke dalam angkot itu. Kali ini, aku tidak akan tidur di angkot. Bisa rusuh kan kalo aku kelebihan angkotnya pas pagi-pagi. Bisa kena point aku.

Tak sampai duapuluh menit aku sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang besar komplekku. Aku turun dari angkot setelah sebelumnya aku berkata "Kiri" kepada si supir angkot. Aku memberikan dua lembar uang seribuan lalu angkot itu pun pergi meninggalkanku yang kini sedang menyeberang menuju gerbang komplekku.

Komplek tempatku tinggal tidak bisa dibilang mewah. Dan menurutku memang biasa saja. Apalagi rumahku. Rumahku hanya rumah biasa yang bertingkat empat, mempunyai garasi—baik garasi motor, mobil, tronton (?), maupun pesawat jet keluarga—didepan rumahku dihiasi oleh air mancur bergaya klasik dan berlapis emas yang dibuat oleh pemahat tersohor Van Gough *kayaknya ada yang aneh deh, apa ya?* Interior rumahku juga tidak bisa dibilang mewah. Sofa seharga 500 juta yang dibeli ayahku di kanada memang tidak bisa dibilang mewah, apalagi lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

Kini aku sudah melewati ruangan-ruangan di tingkat pertama rumahku lalu memasukki lift yang terletak di dekat dapur tempat pelayan-pelayanku sedang memasak. Aku menekan tombol 2 yang tertera di dekat pintu lift itu. kini pintunya tertutup. Tak lama kemudian muncul bunyi "ting" kecil lalu pintunya terbuka. Aku berjalan melewati pintu yang terbuka itu. Kini aku sudah berada di gym tempat kakakku, neji, sering berlatih. Entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk membentuk sixpack. Aku membuka pintu gym dan tampaklah ruang keluarga di lantai dua. Ruangan ini tak jauh berbeda dari ruang keluarga dibawah. Akhirnya aku sampai juga didepan pintu kamarku. Aku membuka pintu itu dan segera melompat menuju tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Lalu, tidur dalam balutan seragam.

You see, I never thought that I could walk trough fire  
I never thought that I could take a burn  
I never had a stregth to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return

Dering ponsel di sakuku membangunkanku, namun aku masih belum mau bangun. Akhirnya aku abaikan ponsel itu.

And it's just no turnin' back  
when your hearts under attack  
gonna give everytihing I have  
It's my destiny

Ponsel itu bandel. Belum mau berhenti juga. Masih ku abaikan ponsel itu.

I will never say never (I will fight)  
I will fight 'till forever (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up (up up up)  
And never say never

Ah, aku menyerah. Aku bangun dan menjawab panggilan seseorang di ponselku. Ah, ternyata Sakura.

"Halo," sapaku malas-malasan

"Hei, Hinata ibunya temannya tetanggaku lagi hamil!" kata Sakura sumringah yang dengan sukses membuatku terbangun seluruhnya.

"Yang benar Sakura? Kau sudah beritahu Ino? Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanyaku antusias

"Aku sudah beritahu semuanya, tinggal kamu." Terdengar sedikit nada kesal di ucapan Sakura. Namun sepertinya dia hanya pura-pura kesal. Karena detik berikutnya dia sudah tertawa lagi "Ahaha, Hinata, aku tidak kesal. Tadi aku sudah nelepon kamu sekali tapi kamu ga jawab. Jadinya aku telepon Naruto dulu, deh. Haha."

"Kalau begitu, mangga mudanya sudah kau kasih ke ibu itu?" tanyaku lagi

"Eum, belum, tuh." Jawab Sakura enteng

"Kenapa belum?" tanyaku lagi

"Ya, karena aku ga punya." Jawabnya lagi

"Beli, dong!" suruhku main-main

"Haha, sabar atuh. Besok abis pulang sekolah kita beli mangga muda di pasar, apa sekarang aja, ya?"

Aku melihat ke arah jam dindin di kamarku. Sudah jam 6 maghrib. "Kau gila, ya? Mana boleh keluar jam segini, lagian mana ada pasar buka jam enam? Kayaknya kamu deh yang harus diperiksa," kataku sambil menaruh jari telunjukku melintang di dahi, maksudnya sinting

"Ga beneran, kok. Yaudah, dadah. Besok kita ke pasar, ya?" tanya Sakura memastikan

"Oke," jawabku

Karena aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk kudapan sebelum makan malam.

How can u see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading u down into my core  
When I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until u find it there end lead it back home

Bunyi alarm yang indah sekaligus membuat kesal orang yang sedang tidur itu berbunyi nyaring. Aku terbangun tanpa embel-embel apapun. Pukul 5 pagi. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga hyuuga untuk bagun di saat seperti ini. Lagipula, memang seharusnya seperti itu kan? Seorang pelajar SMP sepertiku memang harusnya bangun jam 5 pagi. Aku segera mengambil handuk yang tersimpan rapi di jemuran handuk di balkon kecil dekat kamarku lalu berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinataaaaaa~" terdengar teriakan nyaring dari Sakura dan Ino saat aku sudah sampai di kelas tercintaku kelas 7-8. Smooch

"Apaaaaa?" Aku balas berteriak

"Jadiii gaaaa ke pasaaaaaarnyaaaaa?" tanya Sakura, ralat, teriak Sakura

Kini aku sudah berada di dekat Sakura. Kurang dari satu meter kira kira.

"Jaaaaaadiiiii," aku membalasnya dengan teriak lagi, padahal aku sudah di dekatnya

"Yaudaaaah, bawa uangnyaaaa gaaaaa?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Alay WOI! Tereak-tereak!" kini Ino mengomeli kami berdua

"Haha, Ino sirik aja, ya? Ga diajak tereak-tereak wakaka," aku dan Sakura menertawai Ino

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Spontan, kami bertiga melihat kearah pintu. Oh, duo konoha rupanya. Sakura menyapanya dengan bahasa jepang yang tidak kumengerti. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan mangga muda yang kemarin Sakura bilang. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sakra tidak merespon. Duo konoha itu duduk di bangku mereka yang biasa. Di belakang bagku Sakura dan Ino. Kalau aku? Sebenarnya kami bertiga duduknya giliran. Hari pertama Sakura dengan Ino, hari kedua Ino denganku, hari ketiga aku dengan Sakura. Begitu seterusnya. Hari ini aku duduk dengan err.. Tenten tentu saja. Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ga penting.

"Uang?" kini kami berlima sudah mau bersiap-siap menuju pasar yang berlokasi di dekat stasiun. Ah, dan tentu saja. Sekarang sudah jam dua siang. Kenapa kami bisa pulang jam dua siang? Itu karena kami berlima bolos ekskul. Ah, kalian jangan ikuti kami, ya? Kami ini kan kumpulan pelajar-pelajar malas bin kedul jadi ekskulnya bolos. Tapi ada satu ekskul yang tidak akan ditinggalkan, kecuali mendesak. Apa itu? Itu adalah ekskul E-Learning. Jadi, sebenarnya itu ekskul wajib untuk meningkatkan kemampuan IT siswa, tapi, ekskul itu disalahgunakan oleh siswa. Harusnya diberi tugas mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi malah tidak dikerjakan, kebanyak siswanya malah asik online facebook, twitter haha macam-macam. Malah ada yang suka bikin fict. Ada tuh tuh –hinata nunjuk author-

"Hinata ada apa, sih? Dari kemaren senyum-senyum sendiri. Wah, jangan-jangan dia lagi mikirin Kiba. Hahaha," ocehan Ino sukses membuyarkan lamunanku tentang E-lear

"Siapa yang mikirin Kiba?" aku balik bertanya pada Ino dengan nada sok ketus

"Oke, kalau begitu kita siap menuju pasar!" Sakura meninju udara dengar kepalan tangannya. Untung udaranya ga bonyok. Coba kalo bonyok? Sakura bisa ditahan di penjara

Kami berlima berjalan beriringan menuju pasar yang memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah kami. Tak lama kemudian sampailah kami di pasar dengan kondisi alaminya, double B. Becek dan Bau.

"Sekarang, kita cari tukang mangga," sahut Sakura ditengah keramaian

Aku melirik Naruto dan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya celingukan saja melihat kami bertiga. Atau mereka tercengan dengan pasar di Indonesia? Mungkin di jepan memang tidak sebagus Indonesia, tapi coba lihat? Kalau di Indonesia anak-anaknya makhluk ajaib semua. Kalau pulang sekolah hobinya keluyuran, kalau pulang ke rumah dimarahi pasti alasannya kerja kelompok. Padahal? Main ke rumah temen atau nonton di Mall. Haha, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku padaku. Kenapa? Karena ayah ibuku tidak pernah tahu jadwalku. Mereka asyik dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Yah, terserah mereka lah.

"Pak, ada mangga muda ga?" aku mendengar transaksi antar si penjual dengan Ino. Ino dari tadi diam saja. Baru sekarang aku mendengar dia bicara. Memang dih dia anaknya agak pendiam. Tapi walaupun pendian dia lumayan cantik, lo.

"Ngga ada, de. Disini ga jual mangga muda, kalau mangga mateng ada." Jawab si penjual. Naruto dan Sasuke masih cengok.

"Kalau disekitar sini ada yang jual mangga muda, ga?" Ino bertanya lagi pada si penjual

"Di pasar ini yang jual mangga cuma saya, de." Jawab si penjual

WOW! Ajaib! Penjual mangganya cuma satu di pasar! Wah, harusnya penjual mangganya masuk Museum Rekor Pasar aja, kan populasinya tinggal satu di pasar ini. haha, sudahlah

**End of Hinata POV**

Sakura menghembuskan napas menyerah. Ino dan Hinata pun begitu. Hanya dua orang yang tidak menyerah dan tidak putus asa. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Melihat gelagat tiga cewek didepannya, Naruto bertanya pada Sakura apa yang terjadi. Dan Sakura menjelaskan tentang ketidak adaanya mangga muda di pasar itu. Mau cari mangga muda dimana lagi? Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarkan secara seksama. Naruto akhirnya menghembuskan napas juga. Namun Sasuke masih belum menyerah rupanya. Ia melihat berkeliling untuk sekedar melihat tukang jualan mangga lagi. Namun nihil, memang tidak ada penjual mangga lagi selain penjual yang kini sedang bertransaksi dengan pembeli lain tak jauh dari mereka berlima.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita duduk dulu aja di pohon itu," sahut Hinata saat dia melihat peluh telah membasahi kemeja seragam Naruto dan Sasuke. Mungkin mereka belum terbiasa dengan suhu di Indonesia yang kadang panas banget kadang hujan deras banget.

Ino dan Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut berjalan ke arah pohon itu. Akhirnya lelah kami terbuang juga bersama daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon itu.

Duk

Terdengar bunyi seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas sana. Maksudnya dari arah pohon. Mereka semua melihat ke arah sumber suara. WAH! Mereka tercengang melihat apa yang jatuh. Bukan sulap bukan sihir apalagi trik. VOILA! Itu adalah mangga!

Namun sayangnya itu mangga yang sudah matang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon yang lumayan tinggi itu. Pertama-tama dilihat dulu di bagian mana berlokasi si mangga muda.

"Ah, ketemu! Itu ada mangga muda!" sahut Naruto dengan bahasa jepang tentunya. Sakura tersenyum sejenak lalu mentranslatekan omongan Naruto

Kedua, mereka voting, siapa yang akan memanjat pohon itu. Dan terpilihlah Sasuke sebagai duta pemanjat pohon mangga dari kumpulan siswa 7-8 aneh bin ajaib.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sasuke malas-malasan memanjat pohon itu. 'Daripada ga balik ke badan sendiri, mending aku manjat pohon aja, deh.' pikir Sasuke

"Sasukeee!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke dari bawah. Terdengar jawaban seperti "Nani?" dari Sasuke "Kita beli Es krim dulu, ya?" izin Sakura pada Sasuke yang tentunya dengan bahasa jepang

"Naruto ikut, ga?" tanya Sasuke

"Ikut," jawab Sakura

"Yaudah sana, aku nitip, ya?" pinta Sasuke

"Oke, yang semangat ya nyari mangganya? Haha." Sakura tertawa-tawa lalu mengamit lengan Ino dan Hinata. Kalau Naruto dibiarin jalan sendiri.

"Aku mau yang jelly waw ah," Hinata mengambil es krim itu lalu membayarnya bersama yang lain. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara "BRUK" yang berasal dari pohon mangga itu.

'Ada apa?' pikir mereka berempat 'Apakah Sasuke jatuh dari pohon? Ma-mana mungkin?'

**TBC**

**Disclaimer : ****Be Myself In a Week ****© Hanaya Muchiniwa**

****** Bring Me To Life ****© Evanescence **

********** Never Say Never ****© Justin Bieber feat Jaden Smith**

oke, chapter 6 selesai. Ada yang tau ga? Ini aku ngerjainnya jam setengah 4 subuh looo. Haha. Eh kenapa tuh Sasuke? Mati? TIDAAAAAAAAK Sasuke jangan mati. Haha spoiler? *readers : ga butuh*

(1)Jabs itu sama dengan PSK atau bahasa gaulnya JABLAY wkwk

(2)Salabenda itu nama daerah di bogor.

Hem, ceritanya tidak memuaskan? Hah, emang, author teh suka gini. Kebanyakan dialog? MWAHAHAHA ga usah nanya deh. Emang kebanyakan dialog. Ini mah namanya bukan fict tapi naskah dialog wkwk.

Tapi bagus kan? Ting ting *ngedip ngedip  
Oiya, sekarang aku udah tau hobinya readers yang ini NGE DEATHGLARE AUTHOR! Ebuset pas aku bilang ceritanya bagus readersnya malah ngedeathglare wae. Tapi author dengan senang hati akan membantu readers kalo readers butuh bantuan. kan aku baik hati dan tidak sombong gitu *PLAK*

Kalau memang ceritanya jelek ga apa-apa, bisa dikasih masukkan atau saran

Kalau bagus? Silakan puji-puji author. Kotak pujian author sih emang udah mau penuh gitu, tapi ga apa-apa deh kalau kalian semua mau puji author *Jeger*

Oke, bacotan sekian terimakasih, enjoy bonusnya, ya! Oiya, ini diambil dari kisah nyata, tapi ada juga sih yang ngada-ngada. Ini waktu pas author sama temen-temen keluyuran pas mau ngambil rapot. Ahaha *readers : katanya bacotan udahan?*

BONUS

Sasuke : esumap, ye? ni anak udah kaya petasan banting ngamuk, kaga mau diem

Sakura : tau tuh

Naruto cuma garuk bagian belakang kepala yang ga gatel

Sakura : nih udah sampe loket beli tiket. aku tanya dulu ya tiketnya berapa kalo naik kereta sampe oto

Sakura : 2 ryo

Sasuke + Naruto : oke, nih -mengulurkan uang 2 ryo-

Sakura : nih tiket kalian, jangan ilang

Naruto : sekarang ngapain?

Sakura : nunggu kereta lah

Sasuke : tau ni si Naruto ga bisa diem

Naruto : lama ga?

Sasuke + Sakura : PS lu besok ilang

Naruto : hehe peace atuh

_15 menit kemudian_

Sasuke + Sakura + Naruto : ebuset lama amat keretanya

_10 menit kemudian_

Sasuke + Sakura + Naruto : aduh jamuran deh disini

_5 menit kemudian_

kereta jurusan konoha-oto sudah sampai

Sasuke : ayo buruan, nanti ketinggalan

Sakuraa + Naruto : yu

_**bonus TBC**_


End file.
